Ninja Elites: Next Gen
by TheMaskedOrange
Summary: Years after the ninja settled down and started a family. Their children have finally become of age to start their training. But just before the training begins, disaster strikes! What is Sterling's secret? Who or what is Lux? And what is the Julien family keeping hidden? Find out here! WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH AND VIOLENCE! BE CAUTIOUS! [ ;)Don't worry it's not Zane again]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I think this is one of the best stories I have ever written! I feel bad that I haven't been updating very quickly so I decided to give you guys a story that I've already had a few chapters pre-made so that you had something to read! Please leave a review or follow if you like it! Love you guys! 3**

"MOM! JAYSON ATE ALL OF THE RICE AGAIN" May whined. May picked up a sushi and threw it at her brother.

"Oh your asking for it now" Jayson said, grabbing a handful of noodles.

"FOOD FIGHT" both twins yelled. Just as they yelled it their mother walked in.

"If I see any food fly across this table you will both be grounded until your grandpa Wu's age" Nya growled.

Both of the twins sat down and said, " Sorry Mom". The two sulked a bit until their dad came out with the main dish.

The family all sat at the dinner table and began eating. Jay, their father, looked to Nya and gave her a worried look. She returned the look and started motioning with her hands. Jay pouted a bit once she was done and then sighed.

"Um... kids... I think it's time for us to talk" Jay said a bit sadly. Both kids turned their heads to each other and smiles spread across their faces. "You two are of the age that your mother and I are sending you off to be with a team of ninja. Elite ninja, unlike what we used to be" Jay said motioning to him and his wife.

"Wait, but who's going to be on our team" May asked, grabbing more noodles to put on her plate.

"That's just it, we don't know. Your uncle Lloyd is going to be your Sensei and I am assuming he chose most of your cousins to be on your team" Jay explained.

Jayson suddenly thought of something. "YES YES YES YES! I get to see Lilly once more! Fate shall bring us together like we were meant to be" Jayson squealed. He had begun daydreaming and May couldn't snap him out of it.

May rolled her eyes and then asked her father, "Will they all have elemental ability's like we do".

"Most of them should yes, but I'm not sure on your uncle's decisions for your teammates" Nya said.

"Alright, enough talk for one night, it's time for bed guys" Jay said, cleaning off the table.

"I bet I'll beat you upstairs" May challenged.

"Oh your on" Jayson said, bolting from his chair.

Nya laughed and helped Jay clean off the table. "You know, I think we have the most childish teenager twins the world has ever seen" she smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Jay said, pulling Nya into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm starting a thing where I post every review I get! So here it is!**

From: Guest

:This is really short and sweet but I like the names and I think this has a lot of potential to become one of the best stories about ninjago, KEEP IT UP! ;) (Also, Is Lloyd going to have a wife, if so, I have a great character idea  
Name:Violet  
Looks: brown hair and brown eyes  
Personality: headstrong and smart but is a natural leader and knows when to back down  
Element: Space or Molecular Vibration

I used your character Guest! And yes it is Lloyd's wife. I just want to say now that it won't be surprise to find out she is dead. I wish it wasn't so but I have really good plot lines to add to it. And about the short and sweet. I tend to keep them short so that I can fit more into the longer chapters just in case ;)

ON WITH THE STORY!

~time skip~

"BYE MOM! BYE DAD" May and Jayson called as their parents drove off.

Jay and Nya waved goodbye and continued driving down the road.

"So, this is the new place" Jayson said, looking at the massive building in front of them. May nodded and kept staring. The twins then began a push fight and ran up to the door. They rang the doorbell and had to cover their ears.

 _Gong_

 _Gong_

 _Gong_

The door then opened and a familiar face peeked out. Jayson and May hugged their uncle and were welcomed inside. Once they stepped in they knew this would be the best experience of their lives.

A boy with brilliant white hair that stood straight up was riding across a slide made of ice. At the same time a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes was on her tablet and projecting holograms onto the wall.

On the other side of the yard there was another boy and girl. The girl lit her hands on fire and started welding together a piece of broken metal. The girl had brown hair in a ponytail that stuck out everywhere. The boy snuck up behind the girl and touched her. She spun around and almost slapped him with her flaming hands. He ignited his hands as well and they both then decided to finish welding the broken metal. The boy had red hair that spiked up.

Next to them was a boy with brown hair that swept over his eyes. He was practicing with a dummy. The dummy had dirt all over it. The boy then raised up his arms and earth shook around him. A chunk of the ground flew into the air and at the dummy.

Then two familiar figures were seen across from the earth boy. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes was on her phone. Next to her was a young boy, about eight, who had brown hair and green eyes. The little boy was on the girls back and trying to get her to play with him.

"There she is! Lilly! My fair Lilly" Jayson said, his eyes practically turning into hearts. May smacked him in the back of the head and then walked towards Lilly.

"Hey Lilly! What's up? Long time no see" May said smiling.

"May! I didn't know you would be here so soon! Dad said it might be a few more days" Lilly said, putting her phone down. Max let go of Lilly and hugged May.

"Hi May! I missed you" Max squealed as May picked her up.

"Hey Max don't forget about your favorite cousin" Jayson said as May put the little boy down.

"JAYSON" Max screeched as Jayson gave the boy a high five.

"Oh, great... hey... Jayson" Lilly sighed.

Jayson turned away from Max and smiled. "Hello my lovely" he said, grabbing Lilly's hand. Lilly rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, you guys need to meet everyone" Lilly said, putting a hand to her head.

"Guys! Come meet Jayson and May" Lilly called across the courtyard.

The white headed boy and the blonde, tech savvy girl ran over first. Then came the brunette and the red head. Then the earth boy.

"Alright we'll go around and introduce ourselves. You know me and Max. I'm the master of Molecular Vibration, daughter of Lloyd and Violet. Max is the master of Energy, son of Lloyd and Violet" Lilly said, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Hello, I am Sterling, master of ice and son of Zane and Pixal" the white haired boy said.

"I am Sterling's sister Tera, tech genius and daughter of Zane and Pixal" the tech savvy blonde girl said.

"Hey, I'm Ty, master of amber and son of Kai and Skylor" the redhead said.

"I'm Sarah, master of fire and daughter of Kai and Skylor" the brunette said.

"Yo, I'm Damien, master of earth and son of Cole and Bree" earth boy said.

"It's awesome to meet you guys! I'm Jayson, master of water and son of Jay and Nya" Jayson smiled.

"Yes, and I'm May. Master of lightning and daughter of Jay and Nya" May smiled.

Everyone began talking for a little bit. They all laughed and joked until there was the sound of another car. The courtyard then went silent.

Sensei Lloyd turned to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone else, and nobody else was supposed to be here. Lloyd held his staff tightly as he heard the car pull to a stop. There was the sound of three of the cars doors opening and then shutting. The students waited in fear as dangerous sounds were heard. The cocking of guns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright review time!**

ninjachief547:

Ooooo! Intriguing, yes this is. I'm curious to see where your going with this. Great concept, great names, and greatness overall. I'll see you next chapter! :)

 **Aww! Thanks ninjachief547!**

Johnathen:

Can you add a ninja of yin yang

 **Its a possibility, Ill see where the story takes me!**

Lilly turned to Max and told him to get inside. Max obeyed and ran inside with Tera. The two ran into a room and Tera told Max to hide. Max once again listened and hid in the dumbwaiter. Tera guarded it and stood ready.

Outside, the sound of three sets of footsteps were heard coming up the steps. There was a loud crash. And another. And then the door splintered. Six people ran, slithered, or even floated in. The people held up their guns and let loose.

The students used their powers and spinjitsu to evade the bullets. Sterling tackled one of the people and wrestled them to the ground. Only to find out, it was a girl. He pulled off her mask and saw a familiar face. "Haven... what are you doing here" he hissed quietly.

"Lux, is that you? My you sure hide it well" Haven cackled.

"Shh Shh! We can't all expose our secrets here now can we! Who all is here" Sterling whispered as they faked wrestling each other.

"Everyone, now counting you of course. All of the Dark Blades are here. Nashi, Farren, Asuki, Barin, me, and Kal" Haven whispered. Sterling grabbed a handful of her ghastly green and black hair. He picked her up and threw her down.

"OUCH! What was that for" she hissed.

"Gotta make it look realistic" he hissed.

Meanwhile, one of the people snuck past the students and into the dojo. The person, or rather snake, slithered through the halls. He was searching for the target. He came upon a room and saw nobody. He was about to turn away when he heard a small clink. He turned around and still saw nothing. Tera saw her chance. She pulled up her mask and pressed a button.

Suddenly smoke filled the air and Tera burst from her hiding spot. She tackled the snake man and fought him. He pushed her off and pointed his gun at her.

"GET ON THE GROUND" he yelled. She stopped her frenzy and froze. She slowly got on the ground. "Good" he snarled. He looked around the room and couldn't find his target.

"Where is the boy" the snake man growled. He kept the gun pointed towards Tera.

"We sent him away. Away with a friend. He is safe and cannot be found" Tera spat out.

"WHERE IS HE" the snake man growled. His finger growing closer to the trigger.

"He's in the mountains! Please! Just don't kill me" Tera said, putting her hands up.

"Fine, this might not kill you" he snarled. He moved the gun a bit and pulled the trigger. Tera let out a deafening cry and clutched her side. Even though she was a nindroid she could feel her insides being violated. She moved her hand and saw blue liquid staining her clothes.

Her soft green eyes grew dull and she collapsed on the ground. The snake man laughed and jumped out the window. Little did he know that he had made the worst mistake of his life.

Sterling kept wrestling with Haven. Suddenly there was a deafening shriek. Sterling's eyes widened and he pushed away Haven. He completely forgot about the battle and ran into the dojo. He turned a corner or two and saw his worst nightmare.

His sister lay still on the ground and surrounded by a pool of blue liquid. Sterling stood still and could barely breath. He then noticed a small purple scale on the ground. He picked it up and examined it. A scowl grew on his face and he crushed the scale. "Farren" he growled.

His breath grew ragged and he snapped his eyes shut. He growled beneath his breath and he started changing. His white hair started turning black and his clothes turned darker colors. His knees gave out and he sat on the ground. He was about to let all his rage out when he heard a quiet voice.

He opened his now deep purple eyes and saw Tera just barely holding consciousness. "Lux... don't do this now... it's okay... I'll make it. Just don't come out now... stay inside... it's okay... calm down... I need Sterling right now" Tera half whispered. Sterling/Lux grabbed his head and tears began flowing. His hair turned white once more and his clothes turned back to normal. His eyes turned light blue once more and he kept the waterworks going.

The battle had ceased and the villains ran off. After the snake man called them off they all left. All except for Haven. She slipped away and hid in the shadows. Being a ghost, she phased through the wall and saw the sight. Sterling was turning Lux. Haven was about to rush over to help when his sister spoke. Haven hadn't realized her state.

His sister began half-whispering to him and he was turning normal again. The other students ran in and Haven became worried. Before she could leave she felt a sharp point on her back. "Don't move and you won't die" the teen growled. Damien held an aeroblade to her back and she sighed.

Suddenly, Max popped his head out from the dumbwaiter and had tears streaming down his face. "W-what's going on" he cried. Lilly ran in the room and grabbed her brother. She took him out into the hallway to talk with him.

Sterling didn't move from his position. He continued crying hot, angry tears. Ty and Sarah rushed Tera into a separate room and tried stopping the liquid from flowing. Haven passed by Sterling as she was forced towards the door by Damien. "Stop" she commanded.

Damien hesitated and then stopped. Haven bent down and got close to Sterling's face. "I know Farren hurt you... but you can't kill him yet. Wait till tonight and we'll finish him" she whispered in his ear. Sterling gave a small smile and wiped away a few tears. Haven smiled and stood back up. She continued out the door.

Before they made it out the door Ty walked up. "Damien! Did you just let the enemy near Sterling! We can't do that! I want her locked up right now" Ty demanded.

Damien scowled and rushed Haven into a cell. He locked the door and walked away. 'How dumb are these guys. I'm a ghost and these aren't even deep stone bars' Haven thought.

The entire ship was silent. After a good hour or two the first sound came from Sarah. "Sterling... they want to see you" Sarah said worriedly. Sterling jumped up and burst into the room. Once he got in almost doubled over.

"M-mom... Dad... how did you get here so fast" Sterling stuttered.

Zane stood up and let go of Tera's weak hand. "Lloyd informed us of what happened and we used our quickest route to get here. On the other hand... you and I need to talk" Zane said.

Sterling nervously followed his father outside. They sat on a bench on the far side of the courtyard. There was silence for a few moments. And then the story began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Starting off right away with the reviews!**

:

THIS IS AWESOME! I also got a character idea (that you probably might not use)

(You can do whatever you want with her)

 **Well I used your character in one of the best chapters I've written so far and I really love the idea you came up with for her! She is an amazing character! I left the description out so that everyone doesn't get a sneak peek into the chapter yet ;) But you'll know when she shows up!**

Johnathen:

Story looks good I can not wait to see more also if you do include a ninja of ying yang what will his name be

 **I can't give you the information on the name because it would be too big of a spoiler. And trust me! Whoever you guys think it might be it probably isn't ;)**

"Sterling... your sister told me what happened when you found her... you have to be more careful my son! The others won't understand you if you show them Lux. I know it's hard to contain. We both know. I contain the Overlord and sadly.. you contain his son, Lux. I just don't want you to be shunned away from your own family" Zane calmly said.

"Dad I'm trying to be good... I really am! It's just so hard when Lux is constantly reminding me of the pain that would be relived if I just let him out" Sterling cried, artificial tears streaming down his face.

"Sterling! Listen to me! You cannot let him out! As much pain as it would relive it would unleash horrors onto this world and cause even more pain! I can't have you do that, for yours and mines sake" Zane scolded.

"But Dad it hurts really bad! I just want it to go away" Sterling cried.

"Shh... Listen Sterling.. we can't talk about this anymore now, I will converse with you at a later time. Right now I need you to wipe your tears and go see your sister. Please just remember, if you let Lux out, your sister wouldn't be alive. Just remember that you do this all for a reason" Zane said soothingly.

Zane stood up and walked away, leaving Sterling on the bench alone. Sterling watched as his father walked away. His grey sweater vest had a few sticks in it.

Sterling sat for a few minutes and thought about everything that had just happened. He wiped his artificial tears on his blue tank top and walked inside. He slowly opened the door to the room his sister was in and stepped inside. Lilly was the only other person in the room and she silently stood up.

Lilly went to leave and placed a hand on his shoulder before she left. "She couldn't wait to see you" Lilly whispered in his ear. His eyes lowered a bit and he smiled a little. Lilly walked out and he sat in a chair.

Tera turned her head and smiled. "Sterling I couldn't wait to see you! I'm so sorry about telling Dad but.. I was told I had to alert him of any situation" she said a bit worriedly.

He raised a hand and calmly said, "It is alright Tera, I understand. Dad does not quite trust me. Especially after the incident that occurred a few weeks ago" Sterling said, his eyes lowering.

Sterling looked away, remembering what happened that day.

~flashback~

"Tera! I'm so proud! You were accepted onto Sensei Lloyd's new ninja team" Zane exclaimed proudly.

"I did too Dad" Sterling said.

His father didn't acknowledge what he had said. Instead, Zane kept going on about how great Tera was and how proud he was of her. Sterling never got that type of attention. None of his family knew that they were doing this. Not even his own twin sister. Only his mother knew what was going on between him and his father. But she was busy reading on the couch.

Sterling backed out of the living room and silently went to his room. Sterling sat on his light blue colored bed and sat quietly. He stared at the sheet that read, ' You have been selected to be on Sensei Lloyd's new Ninja Elites team! If you accept please come to Yang/Garmadon's training academy! See you there'.

Tears came to Sterling eyes. His parents never asked him about his accomplishment or anything he ever did. It was always his sister. Then he suddenly heard a voice in his head. 'They treat you so poorly. I could surely take care of them for you' Lux said.

'No, they are my family and I would never hurt them' Sterling said back.

'Fine, but think about this. When have they ever done anything for you' Lux hissed.

'Well.. not often.. but that doesn't mean you can hurt them' Sterling responded.

'But they constantly treat you like dirt! They never celebrate YOUR birthday. Only ever Tera's! She gets more presents, more expensive things, heck even a nicer bedroom! How can you take this' Lux yelled.

Sterling sat still for a few minutes and responded, 'Fine, just.. don't kill them. Make them know what's going on'.

Sterling couldn't see it but he knew that a wicked smile was plastered across Lux's face. His hair turned black and his clothes became darker. His eyes were now a deep purple. Lux chuckled to himself and then got off the bed.

Zane was downstairs talking with Pixal when a sudden dizziness came over him. His vision went blurry and he found out what was happening. "Pixal... where is Sterling" Zane breathed.

"Honey he was here a few minutes ago. He tried telling you something but you were occupied with Tera" Pixal calmly said.

"Something is wrong. My sixth sense is on high alert" Zane said getting up from the couch. He started up the stairs to see a black haired boy staring at him. The boy smirked and Zane's eyes widened.

"Sterling.. what have you done" Zane whispered.

"I'm sorry.. Sterling isn't here right now. Only Lux, son of the Overlord himself" the boy hissed.

Zane shot a beam of ice at Lux and ran back down the stairs. Lux broke free and ran after him. Zane grabbed Tera and Pixal then ran outside. He set them down and said, "You need to leave now. Sterling let out Lux. It's dangerous please just go". Pixal grabbed Tera and ran across the street.

Zane ran inside and found Lux staring back at him. "Pity that I can't kill you or else my father dies as well. So I might as well kill the unworthy ones" Lux said, pointing to Pixal and Tera across the street.

Lux bolted past Zane and out the door. He reached his targets and created a dagger from thin air. He leaped on top of his mother and prepared to end it. She shrieked on the ground and tried to get up. Zane came running from the house and was about to freeze Lux.

Suddenly, Lux's other arm came up and blocked the arm with the dagger. Lux growled to himself and suddenly threw himself off of Pixal. 'I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KILL ANYONE' Sterling yelled in Lux's head. The arm Sterling controlled stole the dagger away from Lux. The arm raised the dagger and drove it into its own leg.

'If you want the pain to stop you need to get back in our mind and I take control of our body' Sterling said through clenched teeth.

Lux growled but said out loud , "Fine, only because I want to see the repercussions of this". His hair turned white, his clothes became lighter, and his eyes returned to their natural soft blue color.

Sterling pulled the dagger out of his leg and blue blood was covering his pants. Sterling's head started spinning and his vision went black. Sterling dropped the dagger at his side. He took slow breaths and collapsed over onto the ground.

"MY BABY" Pixal cried, reaching to embrace her son.

Zane held her back and said, "Pixal don't touch him! He tried to kill you".

"HE'S OUR SON! AND HE WAS GOING TO KILL US ONLY BECAUSE YOU CONSTANTLY IGNORE HIM" Pixal screamed.

Zane went silent and watched as Pixal picked up Sterling's limp body. Tera had tears in her eyes and she ran into the house. Pixal followed her in and left a shocked Zane to himself.

Sterling still hadn't moved an inch and he was barely breathing. His eyes remained closed for two days. On the third his eyes opened a small amount. "D-Dad" he said quietly.

"Sterling! Your awake! Your mother is worried sick. And I was too" Zane said, embracing his son.

~flashback over~

"It's okay Sterling. And I'm sorry I had never seen what was going on at home. It made me an awful sister. And I promise that I'll help you through this" Tera said soothingly.

"Yea yea, alright" Sterling said, wiping a few tears from his eyes "you need to rest. I'll be back later". He stood up and walked out the door. The moon slowly crept up the sky as the sun disappeared. Sterling smiled a little and then walked off. He took a turn and headed straight for the holding cells.

"What took ya so long" Haven said, appearing behind him.

"I had to talk with my sister. Get over a few things. You ready to go exact some revenge" Sterling smiled.

"Oh, trust me I've been waiting to dispose of that rat eating Farren for years" she said, cracking her knuckles.

"Well the wait is over" Sterling said. He began morphing into Lux once more. The two then summoned their elemental dragons and flew off into the night.


	5. Quick Talk with you guys and gals

**Alright so I just wanted to talk really quick about what is to come. After I post the chapter that is supposed to be next (chapter 5) I'm going to leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger. I will only be doing this so that I can get every Villain and Hero's backstory done. But in the form of dream. Don't worry I'll pick it back up right after the end. BTW, it's ending with Damien ;) ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright I don't have any new comments so... let's just talk I guess. This chapter will be the one that I leave you on a cliff hanger. And I know I said I would do the villain dreams but I have a new plan for you to learn more about the villains! But I have a feeling you'll like the next few chapters ;) [Warning! They are pretty short but I'll post two a day!]**

"So hot shot, got a plan for killing Farren" Haven said, relaxing on her dragon.

"Of course, what do you take me for! An idiot" he chuckled.

Lux wasn't like what most people would think of him. He wasn't like his father with the whole "take over the world" thing. He didn't want the world. He just liked being feared. Though he tended to go overboard sometimes it wasn't like he was a super villain.

Lux and Haven finally arrived in the Sea of Sand. They landed their dragons by the skeleton of a perished creature. Haven hit a button and the mouth of the creature opened. The hatch to a secret base was now exposed. "Ha, sure glad that Samurai X is no more. And Nya never comes here anyways" Haven chuckled.

The two looked at each other and smiled. This was the end for Farren. The two pulled out their weapons. Haven carried three kunai and a ghastly dagger. Lux had a dark dagger and a sword made of black ice. They nodded and descended into the Dark Blade hideout.

"Yes I know that the attack didn't come out a complete success but I did do something pretty evil" Farren hissed.

"Yea and what exactly did you do" Lux said as he and Haven came down the hatch.

"Lux man! You missed it today! I confronted this wimpy norm girl at the temple and I'm pretty sure I killed her" Farren laughed.

Lux came towards him furiously and pointed his dagger at him. "THAT WIMPY NORM GIRL IS MY SISTER! AND YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! SURE I MAY HAVE ATTACKED HER ONCE BUT I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF SHOOTING HER IN COLD BLOOD" Lux yelled, then slashing Farren in the face. Blood streamed down the Anacondrai's face and he backed up.

"OH WAIT! I FORGOT YOUR A SNAKE! YOUR COLD BLOODED AND HAVE NO HEART" Lux yelled, driving his black ice sword through the snake's stomach.

Farren coughed up blood but still didn't go down. Haven walked over and put her dagger to his neck. "Haven... ack... what are you doing" Farren choked.

"I wanna kill ya just cause I hate ya" she said coldly. She sank the dagger into his neck and he went limp. Lux pulled out the sword and let the body fall to the ground.

Barin, Kal, and Nashi stood silently and looked at the dead snake. "Well..." Nashi said after a few moments of silence, "guess we need a new teammate". Suddenly their was the sound of the hatch door opening.

All of them turned to see Asuki skipping down the hatch. She stopped and looked at them all. She then saw Farren dead on the ground. She smiled and said, "Wha' happened to snake boy". Her voice was bubbly and sounded somewhat maniacal.

"He got what he deserved, but Nashi is right. We need a new Blade and fast. We can't only have six Blades. It wouldn't quite fit the description of 'The Seven Dark Blades' now would it" Lux said calmly.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming down the hatch. The Blades took a defensive stance and waited. The steps got closer and closer. They sounded like the person was running.

Suddenly, a girl with black hair and green eyes appeared from the hatch. "Hey, heard you needed a new Blade. I've been trying to get in for a while and looks like I finally found my opening" the girl said.

The Blades relaxed and sighed. "Alright Rachel, you can join" Lux said.

"But, Rachel needs a better name. Something with a ring too it" Nashi said. She examined Rachel and flew back.

"Hm.. how about, Huntress" Nashi said.

"I like it. Suits me, outdoorsy, deadly type" Rachel agreed.

Lux suddenly gasped and said, "what time is it".

"Um, three am, why" Kal said in his monotone voice.

"I have to get back to the temple or else they will realize I'm gone. Gotta fly. See you all tomorrow night" Lux said, running out the cave. He created his dragon and flew back to the temple. Little did he know that a certain earth boy had followed him.


	7. Chapter 6

(Tera's dream)

"Sterling.. what's wrong" she said, reaching for her brother. He was lying on the ground unmoving. He wasn't breathing and blue liquid began pooling under him. She shook his shoulder. No response. She flipped him over and tears filled her eyes.

His bright blue eyes were hollow and black. A streak of blue blood ran from his mouth. She cried and placed a hand on his wounded stomach. A large slash was gaping through and all of his wires were cut and mangled. His white hair was tangled and stained with blue. Tera hugged her brother. Getting his blood on her purple ninja gi.

"Oh, Tera don't cry. It was his time to go anyways" a dark voice said behind her. She turned and saw deep purple eyes staring back at her. She screamed and pulled her limp brother closer to her.

"Don't worry. It will all be over soon. Now that my father has been released from that pathetic nindroid Zane, we have finally become one! I'll make your end swift. Just like your brother's" Lux laughed. His hair seemed like it was the darkest black it could be. He had purple and black clothing and his eyes were an even more vibrant purple.

Tera knew this wasn't Lux. Sure Lux was evil and could lose it sometimes, but he had a soft spot and would never dream of hurting her or her brother. She mournfully let go over her brothers body and ran. She kept running and never stopped. She was running in nothingness. Only black surrounded her.

Suddenly, the scenery changed and she was back at her house. She stopped at the front door and walked in. She looked inside and saw herself and Sterling in the living room. Only, the two were much younger.

"Hey Sterling, you wanna play a game" young Tera giggled.

"Sure, what game are we playing" he said, smiling brightly.

Young Tera giggled and poked her brother. "TAG YOUR IT" she screamed, running away.

Sterling never liked playing tag, but Lux did. Sterling grabbed his head and he started turning into little Lux. "Your asking for it now" he laughed.

Older Tera smiled and watched as her younger self and younger Lux played tag. She was enjoying watching Lux be happy. Suddenly there was a voice behind her.

"Those time are over. Goodbye Tera" Lux hissed in her ear.

She spun around and her eyes widened. "NO" she screamed, holding up her arms and squeezing her eyes shut. She felt no pain and opened them. 'It was.. just a dream' she thought relieved.

She took a deep breath and sat up in bed. She put a hand on her face and felt her dried tears. Suddenly there was a loud scream. She recognized it anywhere. She threw her covers aside and jumped out of bed. Her wound made her fall to a knee but she got back up.

"STERLING! STERLING I'M COMING" she yelled as she ran out the door. She gritted her teeth as she ran through the halls. She came out into the courtyard and almost doubled over. Her nightmare wasn't a nightmare anymore, it was becoming reality.


	8. Chapter 7

(Ty's dream)

Ty stood in his old village and was smiling. Sarah was with their dad and was learning how to blacksmith while Mom was showing his how to harness his powers of amber. The sun was shining and everything was normal.

Suddenly, there was a searing pain in his neck. Ty put his hand there and screamed. Ty spun around and saw Sarah standing there. This couldn't be happening again. Not again. He still had the scar from that event.

The scenery changed as dark clouds rolled in. His parents moved behind Sarah and drew out their swords too. "You know it wasn't an accident Ty! I attacked you on purpose" Sarah said in a deeper voice than normal.

"T-that's not true. You would never attack me like that. You said you thought you saw a hydroplite on my neck" Ty said, backing away from his family.

"I lied! I wanted to get rid of you" she said, her voice getting deeper. "And once your gone I can be happy". Sarah suddenly started turning dark. Her clothes and hair turning black and her eyes purple. Ty didn't know why this was happening.

He then heard a different cackle from behind his family. He found the source but it was too late. The man held his ice sword which was now covered in blood. All of his family fell to the ground and the man cackled again.

"Oh, was that your family? Whoops" the man said darkly. Ty rushed at him but the man pushed him away.

"Cya Ty! And tell your family hi in the underworld" the man said, lifting his sword. Ty knew this would be his end.

Suddenly he heard people talking and he sat up straight. It was just a dream. Ty sighed in relief but then hopped out of bed. He opened the door and saw two dragons in the courtyard. He snuck out and saw something he didn't expect. The man from his dreams. Ty was filled with rage. He grabbed a sword and ran at the man.


	9. Chapter 8

**It's been WWAAAAAYYY to long since I last posted and I'm so sorry! So here I present the next three chapters to you!**

(Sarah's dream)

Ty held his neck and cried in pain. He was on his knees and had blood streaming from his wound. "T-Ty I didn't mean to hurt you! There was hydroplite on your neck! I didn't want it to drain you of the water in your body. Please, let me help you" Tera pleaded.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOUR THE ONE THAT DID THIS! YOUR THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO PAY" he yelled, lunging for her. She spun out of the way and he landed on the ground. He got back up and attacked once more. They continued this for a while until he gave up. She was exhausted and sore from the times he had knocked her down.

As Sarah was recovering Ty lunged for her again. This time he caught her and was strangling her. She tried to release his hands from her throat but couldn't. Then she realized something else. She wasn't a she anymore.

Sarah looked at herself the best she could as she was strangled. Her hair was short like a man's and seemed to spike up. Her clothes were black and her skin was a pale tan. She didn't understand what was going on but knew she didn't have time to figure it out. The oxygen was being cut off from her lungs and she was slowly dying.

Suddenly, Ty let his hands go loose and Sarah took in a heave of air. But then he pulled out a sword. The sword was one that they used for sparring, yet it was still deadly. He raised the sword and plunged it into her/his, or whatever she was now, body. She screamed in pain as he slashed a giant cut into her body. She screamed and opened her eyes.

'That... was just a dream. But who did I turn into? And what was all that about' Sarah thought. She put her hands to her head and put her head on her knees. She sat there for a few minutes and then heard a loud scream. She jumped up and rushed outside. There she saw a familiar sight. It was just like her dream.


	10. Chapter 9

**:**

 **Another great chapter!**

 **Awe thanks! And btw I'm actually at TacoBell right now XD**

(Jayson's dream)

"So.. the dinglehopper 7000 connects to the watchamacallit and then fabricates the material with the heptroplicator" Jayson said. He was with his dad in the workshop behind their mansion.

"No! The wachamacallit attaches to the heptroplicator and then they need a sindiclorite to make the dinglehopper 7000 fabricate the materials" his father explained.

Jay stood up from the stool he was on and grabbed the dinglehopper 7000. The two began working on it until there was a loud noise. Both hopped off their stools and ran outside. Jay gasped and Jayson stayed silent.

A man was laying on the ground with blue liquid flowing from him. Jay ran to the man and tried shaking him awake. The man was dead. Jay sat back on his heels and stared at the lifeless body. Jayson examined it and tried to put a finger on who it was.

"J-Jayson... help me bury your uncle Zane. I can't stand looking at him like this anymore" his father said.

Jayson's eyes widened and he gasped. Zane was Sterling and Tera's dad. Jayson backed away and ran in the house. He searched for May but couldn't find her. He became worried when he found black burn marks going up the stairs. Jayson went up the stairs and followed the marks.

"Looking for someone. It wouldn't happen to be this young lady I have in my hand now would it" a dark figure said behind him.

Jayson spun around and pulled out his nunchucks. The dark figure laughed and held a sword to May's neck. "Remember me child... I am the Overlord! Future ruler of Ninjago" the figure yelled. He put the sword to May's neck and finished her off. He dropped her to the ground and laughed as red pooled under her.

Jayson screamed and his eyes flung open. 'A dream.. thank goodness' he said. His bed was covered in sweat and he got out of it. He was about to change pajamas when he heard a loud scream. He closed his drawer and ran to the courtyard. He saw a black figure on the ground and a red one on top.

Jayson's eyes widened and he thought, 'Maybe I should have put on new underwear'.


	11. Chapter 10

(May's dream)

"May dear! Can you grab me the new detergent I have in the kitchen" Nya called from the laundry room.

"Yea Mom" May responded, jumping off the couch. She ran into the kitchen. And searched for the detergent. She opened the cupboard under the sink and then let out a shriek. A black figure flew out from under the sink and made her fall down.

"I am the Overlord! Future ruler of Ninjago" the black figure hissed.

May scooted away and ran to the laundry room. "MOM! MOM" she screamed. Nya lay still on the ground, but she wasn't dead, just knocked out. May turned to run out but the figure was behind her.

The Overlord grabbed May by the hair and brought her to his face. "I've waited a long time to rule Ninjago.. and none of you will stop me" he hissed. He turned his body and May saw another man on the ground.

He lay still and unmoving. "Is that.. u-uncle Zane" May cried. The Overlord gave a dark chuckle and May took it as a yes. She pulled her hair out of his grasp and ran to her uncle. All of a sudden it wasn't her uncle anymore.

Jayson now replaced Zane. He had a large slash on his head. May shook her brother and checked for a pulse. "N-no.. no no no not Jayson anybody but Jayson" May cried.

The Overlord cackled loudly and May spun around to face him. She used her lightning and sent him flying away. He hit the wall but still smiled wickedly. His dark dagger formed in his hand and he flew at her. Before he could slash her, she woke up.

She was in a cold sweat and was breathing heavy. She had tears streaming down her face and she tried wiping them away. May decided she need to clear her head so she got up. She went to opened the door and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and started back towards her room. Before she reached the kitchen door there was a loud scream.

May set down her glass of water and ran to the courtyard. She got outside and saw Ty on top of another man. The man had a dagger next to him that was like the Overlord's dagger in her dream. She saw Jayson run out and she followed.


	12. Chapter 11

**So so so sorry it took forever to get this chapter out! Life has been pretty hectic lately but I finally found time to post! Hope you enjoy!**

(Lilly's dream)

"Max I told you no more candy! It's almost time for bed" Lilly said. She grabbed her brother and started tickling him.

"Hehehe, but Lilly! It was only a few suckers" Max whined. Lilly laughed and then picked him up once more. She carried him to his room and put him in bed.

She tucked him in and then smiled as he reached for his stuffed animal. When he touched the stuffed rabbit began glowing. It suddenly split into two bunnies. One was black and one was white.

"Max, what did you just do" Lilly said frightened. Max shrugged and grabbed the white bunny. He began playing and started touching other things.

"Max! No stop" she yelled. Suddenly a figure ran into the room.

"Lilly! I heard a scream! What is the trouble" Sterling said. Lilly blushed. She had always had a crush on Sterling. He knew about it and she was sure he had a crush on her too.

"It's okay Sterling. I'm fine. Something is up with Max though" she said calmly.

Sterling got close to the little boy and Max stretched out his hand. Sterling didn't realize until it was too late. Max touched the android's face and Sterling started glowing. A dark figure split away from the robot boy. Lilly gasped and Max scooted away. Sterling lay on the ground now unconscious.

The dark figure disappeared in smoke. Lilly was about to leave to find it when she heard a sudden scream. Her eyes snapped open and she knew who it was. She sat up right and looked around. She scooted out of her bed and ran to the door.

She ran out the door and to the courtyard. Lilly stopped and gasped at the sight. 'That looks like.. no.. no' she thought sadly. Even though the man on the ground had black hair and clothes she knew who he really was. Tears streamed down her eyes. This must be a nightmare. It had to be!


	13. Chapter 12

**This is the final dream guys! This is the one that explains what is about to go down in the next few chapter... I really hope you like it!**

(Damien's dream)

"Damien you have to be better than anyone else! You need to be the leader" Cole said sternly.

"But dad I'm not the.. well.. the 'leader' type" Damien said.

"My son.. not the leader type.. your joking right" Cole said nervously. Giving off a small, lighthearted laugh.

"No and you can't make me be a leader" Damien yelled.

Cole gave him a serious scowl and came at the boy. Cole grabbed Damien on the shoulder and stared him on the eye. "I know you might not have the biggest backbone but you are no coward! You are a Brookstone! And you were born to lead" Cole said sternly.

Damien pushed away from his father and sat on a bench outside of their house. His mother suddenly joined him.

"Damien, you know your father just wants you to be the best you could be" she said softly. Bree tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear and sighed. They sat in silence until there was a sudden noise. A door shutting.

Damien opened his sleepy eyes and got out of bed. He crept to the door and heard footsteps then talking.

"What took ya so long" a girl said.

Damien tried analyzing who's voice the girl's was and missed what the man had said.

"Oh, trust me I've been waiting to dispose of that rat eating Farren for years" the girl said, cracking her knuckles.

"Well the wait is over" the man said. Both created their elemental dragons and flew off. Damien hopped on a motorcycle and followed them. It was a long drive but he made it. They were at the Sea of Sand and near a dinosaur skeleton. Damien knew he had to return to the dojo and tell everyone of what he knew.

Damien got on his motorcycle and drove off. Once he arrived at the dojo he realized that the man was on his dragon and coming near the base. Damien hid the motorcycle and himself. The man landed his dragon and hopped off.

Damien created his dragon and ran out of his hiding place. "Who are you! And what do you want" Damien said sternly.

The man stopped in his tracks and stared at Damien. He looked familiar? "Again, who are you and what do you want" he repeated.

The man was about to reply but there was a frightening sound. Damien looked over and saw Ty charging at the man.

The man quickly said, "I am Lux, son of the Overlord! I mean no harm".

Lux created a dark dagger and they fought. Lux evaded Ty's jabs and Ty evaded Lux's jabs. It continued for a minute until Ty got a hit. Ty flipped around his sword and hit Lux in the stomach with the butt of it.

Ty jumped on Lux and raised up his sword. Lux screamed as loud as he could. It rang through the night, and then suddenly was cut off.


	14. Chapter 13

**So many new reviews recently! Thanks to you all! I am so glad that you really like this story. The next few chapters are a little sad but everything starts picking back up afterwards... ;)**

 **Time to answer some reviews! (Only answers and not the actual review)**

 **Guest: No the green ninja does not die but I have a bunch of other things planned for him later on (and that doesn't include dying)**

 **The Caring Girl: I loved every review I got from you! And I'm telling you ahead of time that things are gonna start getting kinda intense in the future ;)**

 **: Glad you liked it!**

 **On with the story!**

Ty charged at Lux, ready to strike him down. The two locked sword and dagger. Each seemed to be of equal skill. Ty didn't take the time to notice that the man looked familiar. The fire master eventually landed a hit. The butt of his sword made contact with Lux's stomach. Lux flew away and landed on his back.

Ty jumped onto the man and raised his sword. The only thought running through Ty's mind was, 'I must prevent the dream. My family can't die to this man'. Lux screamed so loud that it hurt Ty's ears. The fire master brought the sword down into the man's stomach. The scream was cut off and all was silent.

Silence broke when there was a muffled sob. Tera held her hands over her mouth and stared at Ty. Ty stared back. She ran over and pushed the fire master off. She fell to her knees and her hands shook. Tera stretched her hand out and placed a hand on his wound. "J-just like the dream" she whispered to herself.

Lux's eyes began dying out. Before they died out he whispered to Tera, "I'm sorry Tera.. I don't want to leave you. H-he wants to say goodbye". Lux slowly began transforming.

All of the other students were out, along with Sensei Lloyd. All of their eyes widened. Sterling was now where Lux was.

Tera's hands shook even more and her sobs were louder. Sterling stretched his hand to Tera's face. He used his fingers to move a small piece of her blonde hair. He tucked it behind her ear and smiled. "At least.. gah.. if I go then I go seeing the face.. gah.. of a loved one" he said weakly.

Sterling's vibrant blue eyes slowly died out. Before they dimmed out completely he turned his head to Lilly. He smiled and mouthed, 'I love you'.

Tears came to Lilly's eyes and she ran over to Sterling. He was barely holding on but she leaned in close. "I love you too" she whispered. She pressed her lips against his and then pulled back. The tears flowed freely. His brilliant blue eyes were now a hollow black.

Tera sat quietly and stared at her brother's dead body. She could hardly contain it anymore. She turned her head and saw Ty. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavy. A hand was on his face and it was quivering. Tera simply said, "You didn't even know him.. a-and you killed him".

Sensei Lloyd ushered a shocked May and Jayson to their rooms. Then walked Damien into his room. Sarah left on her own. And Lloyd brought Ty into his office. He decided he should leave the two mourning girls. Sensei Lloyd said quietly, "Oh Wu.. what would you do". Lloyd walked into his office and set down his staff. He made a few phone calls but dreaded the final call.

 _ **Ring**_

 _ **Ring**_

 _ **Ring**_

"Hello, this is Zane Julien" a tired yet monotone voice said over the phone.

"Yes, hello Zane I-it's Lloyd. I'm c-calling about y-your son.." Lloyd said quietly. He put a shaky hand to his forehead. Lloyd also had to ignore Ty who was staring frightened at Lloyd.

"No, what's wrong with him? What has he done" Zane said. His voice sounding much more awake.

"Zane honey who is it" Pixal said in the background.

Zane must have put a hand to the phone. "Pixal dear it's Lloyd. Something is wrong with Sterling" he said.

Zane took his hand off the phone and said, "Please, t-tell me what's wrong with him".

Lloyd took a deep breath and said in a quivering voice, "T-there was an incident with him and Ty. Zane I-I'm so sorry.. Sterling is dead". A tear ran down Lloyd's face. Not even a day with his team and one of Zane's kids was hurt and the other was killed.

The line went silent except for the heavy breathing of Zane. A few sniffs were thrown in. "What's wrong? What happened to our son" Pixal said from the background. Zane didn't bother to cover the phone anymore.

"Pixal.. h-he's gone.. our son is dead.." Zane said. Lloyd could hear the nindroid cry over the phone. Pixal gasped and began crying as well. Both of the droids cried for a few minutes longer.

Zane sniffled and said, "W-we'll be there tomorrow". The phone hung up and Lloyd set it down. He sat in his chair and put his hands on his face.

"Ty.. why did you kill him.. I know he looked different but you killed him.." Lloyd said.

Ty sniffled a little bit. Lloyd hadn't noticed the boy had been crying. "I-I had an awful dream. That the man Sterling looked like, Lux, killed my family. I was scared when I saw he was here and.. and I killed him.. I never should have killed him" Ty said quietly.

Lloyd sighed and simply said, "go get some rest Ty. We can talk more about this tomorrow".

Ty got up and walked out of Sensei Lloyd's office. He walked past the courtyard to get to his room. He stopped halfway and looked at the spot where Sterling lay. Tera was holding her brother in her arms and was crying into his shoulder.

Ty didn't see Lilly so he assumed she went to her room. He trudged on to his room and flopped on his bed. He covered his head with his blankets and cried. "I'm sorry Sterling, or Lux, or both of you I guess. I'm sorry" he whispered. He wishes that this nightmare would just end. That night he cried himself to sleep. He dreaded the morning to come.


	15. Chapter 14

**So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I've been suuuper busy with state testing going on at school! Anyways I hope to get up at least three chapters this weekend so be ready for more to come!**

Ty woke up and stretched. He wiped the tiredness from his eyes. He sat in his bed for a few minutes. He could hear parents talking outside. He got dressed and walked out slowly. He got a few stares from the other parents but nothing too bad. Then he saw his parents. Both of them were comforting Sarah as she cried on Skylor's shoulder.

"He was my friend Mom! He- He" she cried.

"I know sweety. It's okay. I know it hurts" Skylor whispered in her ear.

Kai looked to see Ty standing a few feet away. Kai stood up and walked over to him. He stared at his son. Suddenly he buried him in a hug. "I don't know what you were thinking. I don't know why you did it. Just.. never.. ever.. do anything like this again. Sensei Lloyd already explained the dream to us. I'm sorry. Just.. *sigh* never again" Kai whispered in his ear.

Jay and Nya were hugging Jayson and May. "Neither of you were hurt right" they said in unison.

"No, we were fine. It was just.. pretty scary" Jayson said.

May stayed quiet and just hugged her mother. She was scared out of her wits.

Cole and Bree both hugged Damien. Pretty much squishing him. His parents were both very strong and.. well let's just say hugs weren't Damien's favorite thing.

"I'm sorry son. I'm sorry you had to witness it. I wish it would never have happened" Cole said softly.

Bree just sighed and hugged her baby boy. She had missed him so much and it had only been a few days since they first dropped him off. All she did was worry about something like this.

Lloyd sat on a bench across the courtyard. Lilly sat next to him. "Lilly, I don't want Max to know of what happened. If he wakes up just keep him in his room please" Lloyd calmly said.

"Oh and Lilly" Lloyd said. Lilly stopped from getting up. "Your mother Violet would have loved him" he said quietly.

Lilly nodded and got up. She went into Max's room and found him still asleep. She smiled and sat in a chair by his bed. She watched him sleep peacefully. Lilly was glad that he didn't wake up last night.

Back in the courtyard, it was loud with all of the parents talking. The place suddenly went dead silent when a car pulled up. The doors to the car shut and there were metallic footsteps. All of the parents looked to the door. It opened slowly and two people walked in.

Zane and Pixal came in the door. Both avoided eye contact and simply walked towards the dojo. They went up the steps and into the hallways. They turned a few times until they came upon a room. They heard muffled sobs and knew it was the right place.

Zane turned the door handle and walked in, followed by Pixal. Both stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at the boy sprawled out on the table. Pixal looked away and buried her face in Zane's shoulder. The nindroid hugged his wife and stroked her silver hair. A tear rolled down his face.

Tera had a hand on his stomach and was bawling her electronic eyes out. She had cried so much that her artificial tears had run out. Zane pulled away from Pixal and went to his daughter.

"Tera.. I know it hurts.. really bad.. and I hate to tell you this.. but you need to leave him. He's gone sweetheart. I-I miss him too" Zane said. Tears flowed freely down his face and he grabbed his daughter. They hugged and she enjoyed it.

Tera was so tired and upset that she didn't put up much of a fight. Zane carried her out of the room and out to the courtyard. They sat on the stairs and Pixal sat next to them. Tera sat in between the two and both androids hugged her.

All of the parents smiled at the scene. They all began taking their kids and getting in their cars. The only families left were the Garmadon's and the Julien's.

The Julien's continued hugging on the steps. Lilly had fallen asleep in the chair and Max had snuck off.

Lloyd decided to walk into the room where his former student was. He saw the door was slightly open. Lloyd pushed the door open quickly and saw Max. Max reached out and was about to touch Sterling's face. "Stop" Lloyd said sternly.

Max jumped away and looked scared. "Dad, is Sterling okay" he said.

"Don't worry about it son. You shouldn't be in here. Come on, let's go eat breakfast" Lloyd said calmly.

The two Garmadon boys walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Lloyd knew that he would now have to wait a while until he could bring back his team. But it felt like it would be forever.


	16. Chapter 15

**Announcement!: So I've decided from now on I'm only going to be responding to reviews instead of typing out the full review! Yea, that's all and onto the review!**

 **The Caring Girl: Julien's are Zane and Pixal to answer your question. Because Zane's father was Dr. Julien Zane's last name is Julien. And then he married Pixal so yea, you get it right? Anyways I understand that it looked like Tera should have flipped out but she didn't for a reason. She didn't flip because she wanted to stay calm and collected to show to her parents that she would mature from the death of her brother. She also is a gynoid (female android) so she doesn't naturally just flip out.**

 **(That was a long one XD)**

One year later

Lloyd waited anxiously as he saw cars in the distance. He knew today was the day he could start over. The day he would be able to recreate his elite ninja team. Lilly and Max stood next to him.

Lilly was now seventeen and had become a stunning young woman. Her hair was blonde with brown highlights in it. Her face slimmed up and her green eyes were even more invigorating.

Max had grown as well. He was now nine almost ten. He had short brown hair and his eyes were a darker green like his mother's. Max had gotten a bit taller and was now about to Lilly's chest. The young boy smiled as he saw he the cars pull to a stop.

First to step out were Jayson and May. Jayson had cut his hair like his dad's. He was almost an exact look alike. Same blue eyes and auburn hair. The only differences were Jayson didn't have freckles, he was sixteen, and he had a scar on his right eye.

May had also slimmed up like Lilly had. She was taller and was now of age sixteen. Her black hair had grown longer and was tied back in a ponytail. Her soft amber eyes had the hint of a smile in them.

The next to get out was Tera. Her long, white-blonde hair had natural curl in it. She had also slimmed and grown taller. Her light blue crystal eyes sparkled but had a pinch of heartache in them. She was now seventeen. The same age Sterling and Lux should have been.

Damien got out next and smiled. He was a tall young man with shaggy brown hair like Cole's. He had the charm of a child but was actually sixteen. His light brown eyes shone brightly.

The last two to get out were Ty and Sarah. Sarah was tall and had also slimmed. Her brown hair was kept back in a tight bun. But she also had a fiery light in her soft red eyes. She was also seventeen.

Ty's usual messy red hair stayed the same. It poked out from everywhere like Kai's. Ty was now seventeen like his sister. He fretted that his friends wouldn't let him back after what he had done. His amber eyes reflected his fear.

All of the students walked into the courtyard and said their hellos. Tera seemed to try and avoid Ty. Ty understood why. Ever since the day he killed Sterling/Lux he has been trying to be more understanding and calm.

Sensei Lloyd smiled as the students got a bit more comfortable around Ty. Lloyd could see that the boy had changed in the past year. So had many other things.

He had had the entire dojo remodeled. Instead of many different rooms for his students he decided it would be best if he just had them stay girls and boys. Damien, Jayson, Max, and Ty took the room on the right side of the hall. May, Lilly, and Tera took the room on the left side of the hall.

As everyone got situated Lloyd went into his office. He grabbed their new uniforms and walked out. The students all cheered when they saw them. They ran to their rooms and tried them on.

Lilly's suit was yellow with a yellow mask to cover her mouth and nose. It had the same design as her aunt Nya's water ninja suit. The only difference was her symbol. It was the symbol of molecular vibration. A dragon face with particles floating around it's head.

Tera had a purple ninja suit with the mask covering her nose and mouth. It also looked like Nya's water ninja suit. Her symbol was her mothers. The symbol meant power or force. Sure she didn't have an element, but that didn't mean she wasn't a ninja.

Sarah's suit was red and looked like Nya's water ninja suit. She had the symbol of fire. The mask covered her nose and mouth.

May had a blue suit like her father's but the design was like her mother's. It had the mask just like the other girl's suits. She had the symbol of lightning. She smiled and wore it proudly.

Jayson wore a maroon suit that was designed like his dad's first suit. It had the symbol of water. The hood covered his entire face except for his eyes. It exposed his scar but he didn't mind.

Ty wore an orange suit like his father's first one. He smiled as he saw his symbol of amber. The hood covering his face showed only his stunning amber eyes. (Ironic huh?!)

Damien had on a black suit with his symbol of earth on it. He liked the design of the suit and enjoyed how his mask covered his wasn't the bold type but he wasn't a chicken. He just tended to be more on the shy side sometimes.

Max didn't have a suit quite yet. Once his abilities were unlocked, he could finally wear a ninja suit! Max beamed with joy as he realized his birthday was soon. He would be the greatest next generation green ninja there ever could be!

Aside from Max jumping around happily Lloyd had disappeared. Sensei Lloyd slowly walked away from the monastery and around to the back. He found the two trees he was looking for. A white suit that looked like Zane's first gi was hung over his arm. Lloyd placed it on the ground and smiled. It was the suit Sterling would have worn. Lloyd turned away from the headstone and towards the monastery.

He hadn't told Tera of her brother's resting place but he figured she didn't need to know quite yet. He walked into the monastery and joined in the excitement. Her fun couldn't be spoiled at a time like this. Lloyd decided she could learn of this later.


	17. Chapter 16

**Short chapter but I promise that something better is coming soon ;)**

 **: Thanks a lot for saying you love this story! And yes I LLLOOOOVVVEEEE taco flavored chips3**

"And then she said... But that was mine?!" Jayson joked. Everyone began laughing as Jayson finished his funny story. The entire team had a celebration to the next generation of heroes. The fun was winding down and people began heading to bed.

Tera stood up and yawned. She stretched quickly and then headed towards her room. "Excuse me Tera, but I need to show you something" Lloyd said calmly. She turned around and had a confused look in her face.

"Yea, okay Sensei Lloyd" she said. She followed Lloyd out of the monastery and to the back. In the back were two trees. In between those trees lied a gravestone.

The gravestone read, 'Here lies Sterling Borg Julien

2000-2017

Though darkness lay within it could be maintained'.

Tera stood frozen and quiet. Her eyes were locked onto the headstone. Tears suddenly began forming in her eyes. Before they could begin flowing she wiped them away. "Th-thank you for showing this to me Sensei... I needed to know that he was at peace" she sniffed.

Lloyd placed a hand on her back and they headed towards the monastery. Little known to them a hooded figure was lurking close by. The figure was crouched behind one of the trees.

The figure took off their hood and crept towards the grave. The night kept the figure's face hidden well. The figure bent down to the grave and sighed. "This is for you Lux". The figure pulled out a shovel and began digging.

Tera went slowly to her room and flopped on her bed. She had to admit that it reopened a few wounds seeing her brother's grave. As much as she tried to forget it the more she remembered. She eventually fell asleep knowing that her brother was resting peacefully.

The next morning Tera woke up and yawned. She hopped out of bed and got dressed in her suit. She walked out and found nobody else was awake yet. She decided to pay a visit to her brother. Tera walked around to the back of the monastery. She started towards the two trees when she suddenly realized something. A pile of dirt lay next to the grave. Tera ran up and then stopped dead at the sight.

He was gone. Sterling's body was gone. She stared in shock at the empty titanium box in the ground. "N-no, no no no he's supposed to be at peace! NO! NO" Tera cried. She dropped to her knees and kept repeating herself.

All of the other students ran out of the monastery. They stopped behind Tera and examined the sight before them. Lloyd came dashing out of the monastery and pulled to a stop next to Tera. He realized the disturbance of Sterling's peaceful sleep right away. He sighed and hugged Tera. The other students joined in. They stood there for a long while until Damien broke off from the group. One by one they all returned to the monastery.


	18. Chapter 17

**EEEEEEEEEE! The good stuff is gonna start coming after I get the next few chapters up! I am super excited for the rest of this story and I hope you all are too!**

 **The Caring Girl: Sure do love all the reviews I get from you! Thanks for liking the story! And btw Haven is not his girlfriend... I am just pointing out now that even if it seems like that for a... while. That doesn't mean they're dating. Also, I am testing in school rn as well! If you forget to check in on the story it is totally fine! Anyways... Hasta La Vista!**

Far off in the Sea of Sand, a hooded figure carried a limp body. The figure struggled to carry the body and eventually started dragging. The figure was about halfway to their destination when they flopped on the ground.

"I... huff... didn't think... huff... Lux would weigh THIS much.. huff" the figure sighed. The figure pulled down their hood and revealed their face.

Haven let her long, ghastly black hair, with green streaks, fall onto her back. Her green skin even looked pale. Haven's black eyes searched the expanse of the desert for the Dark Blade Base. She sighed in relief as she saw a dot appear in the distance.

"I might be a ghost... but you sure do weigh a ton Lux... Thankfully our ride has arrived" Haven huffed. She stood up and waved down the car. It got closer and she could see it clearly now. Huntress was in the drivers seat of and old pickup truck. It was red with paint chips blowing off of it. Huntress pulled to a stop next to the Haven and opened the door.

"Hey girl! Did ya get Lux from that monastery" Huntress asked. She watched as Haven heaved a limp body into the back of the truck. Haven jumped in the passengers seat and smiled.

"You bet! We can finally bring the Dark Blades back" she said with a wicked smile. They drove off in silence towards the base. As it came into view, Haven saw the other Dark Blades waving them down. They pulled to a stop in front of the base and grabbed Lux from the back. Nashi carried him inside. Due to her being the strongest.

They laid him on a table that was cleared off. Kal grabbed two electrical cables and the reached for Lux's shirt. He tore it away and opened the small compartment that posed to where a human's heart should be.

"Don't worry, I have got this. I must do this to my father about twice a week" Kal said quite monotone.

Haven smiled and watched as he operated. He connected the wires to a dull, dark blue crystal in Lux's heart compartment. Kal then moved away from the table and over to a pulsing green crystal. He connected the cables to the green crystal and watched as the energy was transferred. Green energy flowed like liquid through the electrical cables. It slowly made its way toward's Lux's heart. Once the energy made contact with the blue crystal it started glowing a small amount. The light suddenly gave off a burst of green light. The light then dimmed down to a steady green glow. The green faded to blue and stayed steady.

Lux's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. He looked around frantically and then put a hand to the wound in his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut once more and calmed down.

Huntress grabbed some bandages and gauze then crept over to Lux. His eyes still squeezed shut, she pulled away his hand from his stomach. He didn't resist and let her bandage his wound. Once she finished he sighed and then opened his eyes halfway.

"Heeelllloooo! Earth to Lux? An'body in there" Asuki giggled. She waved her bony hand in front of his face and he only half looked up.

"Quit it Asuki! If you had just died and were brought back to life you would be like this too" Haven growled.

Asuki huffed and walked off. Lux sat still and kept his eyes down. Haven walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and looked into her eyes.

"Who are you? What happened? And where am I?" Lux said as he studied the people in the room.

The girl who's hand he grabbed was a ghost. She had long black hair with green highlights on the end. Her eyes were pure black but he could tell they showed no threat. Her skin was a pale green and she had a baffled expression on her face. The girl's clothing was mainly green and black all except for the golden bracelet on her right arm.

The skeleton girl that had waved a hand in his face stood in the corner. She had on a torn up, jester looking costume and she also had a golden bracelet. Her eyes were simple black sockets and she had a scar.. err... crack on her bony face. Her head was covered with a jesters hat that hung sideways. A pigtail hung out from under the hat. She looked at him and then turned away.

A droid watched him silently and he could hear the gears whirring in his head. The droid looked like any other nindroid except for the full head of hair and bracelet on his right arm. His hair was pitch black and in a slicked back do. He noticed his stare and turned away.

A girl floated on the other side of the room and had an eyebrow cocked at him. She had orange skin and mist. Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail on her head. The girl's eyes were red but didn't give him a feeling of fear. Her mouth was covered by a green cloth and her armor had a pirate symbol on it.

Lux dismissed it at first but when he saw a statue move he was quite surprised. The statue was a boy made of stone. He had on black and red armor and had pure black skin. His eyes were a soulless red but the stone boy smiled.

Lastly was a girl that stared at him with bright green eyes. She had made her long black hair into a braid at one point. She wore a dark green outfit with a bow strapped over her torso. Her brown leather boots were laced up to the middle of her shin. She smiled and started walking towards him.

Haven and Huntress looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Amnesia".


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey people! It's been way too long and like iv'e said before we have testing which is making it harder and harder to upload! Thankful I have found the time to post this chapter and hopefully the next one in a few minutes.**

"Amnesia? What do you mean? What happened to me?" Lux questioned.

"Hehe... long story short, you died and we just brought you back to life" Haven explained.

"Okay... but that doesn't explain why I'm here or who you all are" he said shifting his eyes around the room.

"Right. We are the Seven Dark Blades! Well, you're the seventh but I'll explain that later. Anyways I'm Haven, daughter of Morro. That's Barin, son of Kozu. Asuki, daughter of Samukai. Kal, son of Cryptor. Nashi, daughter of Nadakhan. And finally Huntress, the newbie" Haven explained. Lux gave her a a blank stare and followed her motions as she pointed to each person.

"The Dark Blades is a small organization for the children of villains, fiends and foes! But we are the founders of the organization! You Lux, created the Blades and brought us all together. Without you we have been planning for the-".

"SHUT UP!" Lux yelled. He jumped up on the table.

Haven stared at him confused and angry all at the same time.

"Don't make me come in there" Lux yelled at himself. He continued ranting to himself and punched something. He suddenly smiled.

"Oh, you don't like it when I do that huh? Well maybe I should... whoops" he said as he punched a hole in the wall.

"Um.. earth to Lux? Where are you and who are you talking to" Huntress said. She grabbed his hand before he punched another hole in the wall. He turned and his eyes softened.

"Sorry it's just this voice in my head. YES YOUR A VOICE IN MY HEAD! WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU! Oh um sorry... right I'm talking to Sterling. He's just a pest in my head" Lux growled.

'I am not a pest! Don't you remember anything? Or do I only remember everything because I have common sense" Sterling said in Lux's head.

'No... maybe your the one who doesn't remember anything' Lux huffed.

'Oh, so amnesia has made you even dumber'

'Well if it made me dumber then it made you even more rude'

'Take that back'

'No, why should I'

'Because I can do this!'

Lux's body suddenly began transforming into Sterling's. His hair turned pure white and his skin turned even paler. His eyes became light blue and his clothes turned a lighter color. All of the Dark Blades had their eyes wide open.

"W-what just happened" Huntress said in shock.

"Um... hehe, whoops, guess I shouldn't have done that at this precise moment" Sterling said as a smile spread across his lips.

"Nice ta see ya again Sterling. Please tell me you remember everything" Haven said coolly.

"Yes, I remember my family and my friends. But SOMEBODY doesn't believe me" Sterling growled.

Haven sighed and looked at him. "I'm assuming that you want to go and see your sister".

Sterling's eyes widened and he dropped his smile. "Yes, may I go see her and my family".

"Of course. Come on. I'll take you. Especially because I'm the only decent driver around here" Huntress chuckled.

Sterling smiled and he followed Huntress towards the truck. He walked silently and only turned when he heard a call.

"HEY STERLING" Haven called. "You have to pick a side sooner or later! Dark or Light!"

He stopped walking and looked to the ground. She was right. He couldn't stay half and half forever. He would have to choose his family or the only people he trusted letting Lux out around. He sighed and then got in the car with Huntress.

The drive was silent and it started getting dark. Huntress parked a mile away from the monastery so that nobody would sense her presence. She waved him off and he nodded. She peeled away and drove off into the night. He looked to the large monastery in the distance. He gave a small sigh and looked to the ground. How could he explain his sudden reincarnation? He looked back up and took a deep breath. He would have to make something up along the way. He took a step towards the monastery and then he knew he couldn't turn back. This was it. He was going home.


	20. Chapter 19

Sterling stood nervously behind the monastery. He decided that it was best not to just walk through the front door. He stood behind a tree and observed all of the changes. He then noticed a headstone in the ground next to him. He crept around and looked at it. He stopped dead and a tear formed in his eye. It was HIS gravestone. He then heard something break on the ground. He spun around and his eyes widened.

"S-Sterling..." Tera said. She had dropped a jade vase and the flowers were scattered on the ground. They were white buttercups. His favorite type of flower. Tears streamed down her face and she was frozen in place.

"Tera" he said happily. Tears formed in his eyes and he ran for her. She snapped out of her daze and ran at him. She jumped into his arms and they silently hugged each other. The only thing breaking the silence was Tera's sobs.

"Sterling... oh Sterling how are alive! I watched you die.. how.. how can this be real" she cried. He put a hand to her head and shushed her. He smiled and stroked her head. She was only a little shorter than he was.

"Let's not ruin the moment. Come on. Let's go inside. It's too cold for you to be out here without a jacket" he said, dodging the question. She sniffled and nodded. He walked her inside and he instantly got stares.

Jayson and May both looked up from the video game they were playing and gasped. Sterling simply walked by them and towards the couch. He set Tera down and sat next to her. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Jayson and May looked at each other and then to Sterling. He simply smiled.

"Hey uh, guys. You might wanna come in here" Jayson called. Damien came in with Max behind him and stopped in his tracks.

"B-but how? How did you? What the heck" Damien said. Max peeked out from behind him and he instantly saw Sterling.

"Your back! I missed you" Max said as he jumped onto the couch next to Sterling.

"I missed you as well Max" he said smiling. He then heard a gasp from the door and saw Ty and Sensei Lloyd.

"Sterling! What an unexpected visit" Lloyd said lightheartedly. Sterling smiled and looked at Ty. He had kept quiet and walked out of the room. Then he saw her.

Lilly walked in the door asking what was going on, with Sarah right behind her. Lilly followed everyone's stare and saw him. "Sterling! STERLING" she cried as she ran to him. He pulled an arm free from Tera's grasp and hugged the one he loved.

"Lilly... I love you" he said. Placing a kiss on her forehead. She hugged him tightly and he embraced every moment of it.

"You don't know how many times I wished that you were right here right now! Tera and I kept in contact and got through your loss together" she cried into his arm.

Sterling smiled and embraced the two girls. Everyone stared and smiled. Eventually it became a group hug and they all hugged for a good ten minutes. Soon people pulled away and went off to do their duties before bed. Tera and Lilly were ushered off by Sterling to bed. He then walked into the kitchen and sat down. Ty soon followed.

"Hey... Sterling... there's no hard feelings right?" Ty said nervously. Sterling stared at him with confusion and a bit of anger but it soon softened.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm very VERY sorry for that night. I had a dream where the Lux guy you turn into had killed my family and it just... scared me out of my wits when he- I mean you were in the monastery" Ty explained. He put his hands in his head and sighed. He readied to get up and leave but Sterling grabbed his arm.

He smiled and made him sit back down. "Look, it's okay Ty. I understand... if you had an alternate side of yourself that I watched murder my sister in a dream.. I would attack too" Sterling laughed. He pulled Ty into a hug. Ty took a shaky breath and then smiled. A burden suddenly lifted of his shoulder and he sighed.

Sterling pulled away and stood up. He waved Ty goodnight and walked calmly outside. He arrived at the room Sensei Lloyd had given him. He turned the door handle and walked in. He looked around and shut the door.


	21. Chapter 20

**Yes! Another update! I'll try and make this a bit more frequent but a lot of events came up recently which have made it a little harder. Anyways.. it may seem like these chapters have been centered around Sterling/Lux but I promise that more chapters of each character will be coming soon! That is a very good guarantee! Anyways... comment time!**

 **Purple Puppet Master: Thank you so very much for enjoying my story! I'm glad you like it! I have so much planned already and... I'm just sooo excited!**

 **Lloydenia: The team was actually pretty shocked! They didn't express it all too much though because... well it didn't seem fit for people to be running around and screaming, "OH MAH GOD! STERLING IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!"**

 **The Caring Girl: I'm glad that you can have some escape from testing! I just went through that! It was so miserable...**

It was a small room but Sterling didn't really mind. It had a neatly folded bed with an oak frame and nightstand. The sheets were a soft green color and smelled of lavender. There was a red lamp and alarm clock on the nightstand. On the other side of the room was a small bookshelf and a potted plant. The last thing was a small closet. He slide open the door and didn't expect to find anything.

In the closet hung a perfectly white ninja suit with the symbol of ice on it. It looked like his father's and he smiled. He changed into it quickly and marveled at how clean it was. He then sat on the bed and thought to himself.

'Lux? Lux are you there?'

'Where else would I be?'

'Good point. Anyways I think I've decided.'

'Decided what?'

'We shouldn't abandon our family. We join the light side.'

'Sterling. I don't even know these people and your saying we should join them over the ones who saved our lives?!'

'I know I know. But in the long run won't you want to be on the winning team rather than the losing?'

'Of course bu-'

'So then its final. We join the light side. The Dark Blades just get us in more trouble anyways. Though they do bring a little bit of leisure into our life'

'Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about this.'

'Oh you will be. In time.'

Sterling got up and went into the training yard. He sat on a bench and smiled. The stars always seemed to clear his head whenever it felt fuzzy. So much had just happened that it was hard to process. They had just been resurrected, Lux had amnesia, they would start training to be the ice ninja, and everything was calm for once. Sterling took a deep breath and rested his head on the wall behind him.

"Hello Sterling... what brings you out on a beautiful night like this" Sensei Lloyd said. Sterling lifted his head and saw his Sensei in the doorway.

"Hello Sensei. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up. But I'm glad you are. I want to talk about everything." Sterling sighed. The Sensei could see past his calm demeanor. He was very nervous, and somewhat scared.

"The same is here my student. I want you to tell me how you came back from the dead. It was quite strange that you are stolen from your grave one minute and alive and well the next."

"Yea.. about that... I-I was taken by the people who came to the monastery with guns. They're called The Seven Dark Blades. I created that group. Well, not me exactly but my other half, Lux. We started The Blades and well. When we died they were left leaderless. They brought me back from the dead by restarting my power source. My other half has amnesia, and I'm not too sure how that works. Anyways, I was in their base when I switched from Lux to Sterling. They let me come here and I was told that I had to choose between good or evil. I've decided that I will join go-".

The wall behind Lloyd and Sterling suddenly blew up. Debris flew everywhere and a large chunk of wall hit Lloyd in the head. He slowly lost consciousness. Before he did, he saw the events before him unfold.

Sterling lay on the ground but was slowly getting up. From the hole in the wall walked a figure in black. The figure walked briskly towards Sterling and grabbed him by the neck. Sterling tried prying himself from the figures grasp but couldn't.

"Transform boy... I know who you really are" the figure growled. Sterling gasped for air and growled a little. Sterling began growing an immense headache. He couldn't tell what it was from. His lack of oxygen or... something else.

"TRANSFORM INTO MY SON" the figure yelled. Sterling's eyes widened as he recognized who it was. He struggled for breath and said quietly, "Dad".

Lloyd's eyelids slowly slid closed and he lost himself in the great expanse of darkness.


	22. Chapter 21

Hello **my friends! Here is yet another chapter! This one is super exciting! It was sooooo fun to write and also super duper sad but that's the way it goes. Anyways! Please leave a revie, favorite, follow, or do whatever! Thanks guys for supporting my stories! There are so many exclamation points!**

Sterling stirred a small amount and groaned. His neck was sore and dry. He went to reach for his throat but found he couldn't. He opened his tired eyes and blinked away the sleep. He looked around confused. Where was he?

His wrists and ankles were bound by vengestone chains. He pulled on them hard but found they wouldn't break. He was in a damp and dark cell. A rat skittered across the floor in front of his feet and he jumped when it hissed at him. There was a small lamp a few feet away. Sterling tried to get up but found he could hardly move. He went to turn his head and felt pain. He yelped and tried to see what was on his neck.

"Oh. Your awake. I thought I may have killed you" a figure in black, that Sterling hadn't noticed, grunted. The figure chuckled and stepped out of the shadows. In front of him stood his father, Zane.

"Dad?! W-what's wrong with you? Why are you... black?" Sterling fretted. Zane had pure black metal skin and glowing purple eyes. His ninja robes, that he usually wore when teaching classes, was pure black with hints of gold and red in it. Zane smiled and laughed.

"I... am not YOUR father! I am my son's father! You know me all too well Sterling! You've known me for a long... long time. But it seems you don't recognize me... guess I'll have to fix that with a little... shove in the right direction." Zane grinned. Zane opened the cell door and strided in. He shut the door behind him and walked briskly up to Sterling's face.

"I..." Zane hissed, his breath in Sterling's face, "am the Overlord". Sterling's eyes widened and Zane placed a hand to Sterling's head. Sterling suddenly felt sick and wanted to collapse to the ground. He shrieked as a fresh wave of pain hit him from his wound.

'Sterling we can't fight him! Please let him take me! He's just going to hurt you and I can't let him do that!' Lux yelled in his mind.

"Lux my son! Come out and see your old man! Unless your too scared?" The Overlord sneered. Sterling fought as hard as he could to keep Lux inside but wasn't strong enough. He let out a deafening scream and then went limp. His body began forming into Lux once more.

"Hahaha excellent. Stay here my son. I will return for you soon." The Overlord hissed. He stood up and walked out the door. He latched it and then walked down a dark hallway.

"Sterling? Talk to me please! I'm sorry I didn't mean to come out it's just... I couldn't explain it but I... I couldn't control myself!" Lux cried to himself. Sterling wouldn't respond. In fact, he couldn't even sense Sterling in his own mind anymore.

Lux grew scared and angry all in one. He let out an animalistic scream. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! I HATE YOU! I-I... I've always hated you!" Lux cried. Hot tears flowed steadily down his face. He had lost the one person he knew would ALWAYS be there for him. Yet now, he wasn't there. Lux cried not because of pain, but because he now got every memory he ever had crammed back into his head.

/

Meanwhile, The Overlord continued down the dark and twisting hallway. He stopped at a door that had red fog billowing under it. He opened the door and smiled. Sterling would finally be unable to taint his son's mind with his goody-two-shoes nonesense.

The Overlord slipped the glove off of his hand. He then flipped the tip of his finger off and revealed a USB. He walked over to a computer and laughed at the screen. Zane had a scowl strewn across his face.

"Overlord... what have you done! I heard screams! Please tell me... you didn't kill another person..." Zane growled.

"Oh no... I simply brought you something! A little... family reunion you might say!" The Overlord chuckled. Zane raised an eyebrow in confusion. The Overlord plugged the USB into a port and the file quickly downloaded into the computer.

Zane looked up. For the first time, he had seen something other than the white abyss around him and the screen in front of him. Someone was falling, and fast. But who had the Overlord uploaded to the computer? Zane watched as the person fell and fell. Soon he could clearly see who the person was. His son was falling face first towards the 'ground'.

"Son... STERLING! STERLING NO!", Zane cried as he bolted to catch him. Sadly, he was too late. Sterling hit the 'ground' and chunks of code flew everywhere. A piece of code happened to be angled just right as Sterling slid across the ground. It slashed him across the eyes and he screeched in pain. After he slid to a halt he laid still.

Zane was at his side in seconds. He flipped over his son's body and bit his lip. His son was now like he was. His body was mainly made of blue code except for his head and face. It was practically like his body was invisible though. He still felt like he had arms and legs at least. The only thing different from Zane and Sterling were Sterling's eyes. A long gash cut across both of them.

"Dad? I-Is that you?" Sterling said weakly.

"Yes! Yes son it's me!" Zane blurted quickly.

"W-Where are you?"

"What do you mean?!"

"I-I can't see you! Or... anything for that matter."

 **Did you like it?! I hope you did because there is gonna be some really cute Sterlilly in these next few chapters ; ). P.S. I'm doing a special thing next time I post! So be ready for that!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sooo excited to post this chapter?! This chapter has Sterlilly and a blossoming new ship that I am so satisfied with! Now, onto the contest!**

 **ZMF07's Review Contest!:**

 **This Contest has one purpose... So you guys can have fun! Anyways... After you read this chapter I want you guys to write me on what you think will happen next chapter! The most awesome and creative chapter wins! One condition... it can't be stupid! Now, I would never say that unless I've seen stupid things before. And by stupid I mean...**

 **"Hey Jayson what up" Damien says. Damien's hair suddenly turns purple.**

 **"I'm just going to kill everyone k?" Jayson says nonchalantly.**

 **"O Course brah" A magical ninja turtle said a she floated through space and time.**

 **So Jayson went on a rampage and killed everyone while Max at crumpets. THE END!**

 **See, THAT is stupid. So please don't give me stuff like that... please! Alright her are the rules!**

 **RULES:**

 **1\. Don't be STUPID and send me STUPID STUFF!**

 **2\. Keep it at the most 4 paragraphs and at the least 1.**

 **3\. Make sure it is original and creative just like all of you!**

 **4\. No cuss words because no just.. no**

 **5\. Gotta be appropriate! No sex or anything like that k?**

 **6\. Don't criticize other people's work please I love you all too much!**

 **7\. HAVE FUN!**

 **K now you can read the story!?**

Tera yawned and stretched. Now that her brother was back she could finally catch up with him. He could explain everything that was going on. She would finally know the truth about her brother and his other half.

Tera stood up and got dressed in her gi. She opened the door and walked outside. Her heart suddenly dropped to her stomach. "SENSEI!" She called out. Tera ran to her Sensei's side and cradled him in her arms. She brought him inside and laid him on his bed. The other students ran into Sensei's room startled. As May tended to Sensei's wounds Tera walked outside.

Sterling didn't show up when she yelled. She checked the boys room and he wasn't there. She ran around the entire island and couldn't find him. She returned to the monastery and examined the blown up wall. On the ground a few feet away was a small, dry, pool of blood. Blue blood. The color that only nindroids had. Her eyes widened and she dropped to her knees.

"No... NO!" She cried. Damien instantly ran outside to see what the problem was. His eyes landed on Tera and he walked over to her calmly. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They took him.. didn't they.." Damien said softly. Tera never looked up but she grabbed his gi and cried into his chest. At first he was surprised but he soon accepted it. Damien stroked her hair softly and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We WILL find whoever did this. They will pay dearly for taking your brother. I promise." Damien whispered into he rear. Tera pulled him closer and he simply smiled. Damien always did have a small crush on her. Yet he never thought that she would actually feel comforted by him. Never thought that she would even touch him for that matter. But she was. And he enjoyed it.

Lilly placed a a cold towel on her father's forehead and sighed. "He's been like this ever since he was knocked out almost five hours ago. I can't believe someone had the nerve to do this!" She fumed.

Jayson and Ty were helping May, Lilly, and Sarah by bringing in cold water. After a few minutes the boys had gotten bored because Ty could simply creat cold water on the dot.

Both boys stood up and went outside after filling ten buckets of water. The boys ripped in their tracks when they saw Damien holding Tera. They both smirked and fist-bumped. Damien cut his eyes at them and gave them a nasty glare. Both giggled and Jayson elbowed Ty.

"I won the bet! Pay up!" Jayson whispered. Ty rolled his eyes and gave Jayson a five dollar bill. Jayson pumped his fist and ran inside.

"Lilly! May! You won't believe it!" Jayson squealed.

"I don't believe half of the things that come out of your mouth but.. shoot" May chuckled.

"Damien got the girl! He looked like he was comforting Tera. Don't know why but man was it cute!" Jayson explained quickly.

May laughed but Lilly instantly dropped her smile. She looked away from Jayson and May. Deep in her thoughts, Lilly almost dropped the wet towel on the ground.

"Lilly? Are you okay?" May asked calmly. The water ninja placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jayson... w-was Sterling in your room this morning?" Lilly asked quietly.

"No... why?"

"He wasn't out here when we found Sensei?"

"No"

"Or ever in here helping?!"

"Uh.. nope"

Lilly dropped the towel in the bucket and ran out the door. She just got him back! She couldn't lose him again! Lilly stopped next to Damien and Tera and bent down slowly.

"Tera.. did they... d-did they take him?" Lilly asked with tears forming in her eyes. Tera looked up from Damien's now wet shirt and nodded sadly. Lilly's eyes widened and she bit her lip. She had to hold in the tears. For Tera. Lilly sniffled once and then stood up.

"We are going to hunt down who did this. Then we will get Sterling back. This time, he won't leave us again!" Lilly growled. Lilly helped up Tera and Damien then walked briskly back to the medical room.

"If we want to get Sterling back then we need our Sensei at full strength. So team... suit up!" Lilly said proudly. She turned to her father and placed the cloth on his head. She would not rest until she found her loved one. And she would do ANYTHING to get him back.

It had been a few days ever since the attack. Sterling was still missing but Sensei Lloyd finally started to wake up.

Lilly hugged her father tightly as he sat up. Lloyd placed a hand to his head and groaned. "W-what happened? How long has it been?" Lloyd groaned.

"It's been a few days father. I have so many questions for you but right now I need to make sure your okay." Lilly said calmly. Thousands of questions raced through her head. Had her dad seen what happened to Sterling? Was Sterling at least breathing this time? How did her dad not have a concussion? What was going on between Tera and Damien?

Lilly shook her head and sighed. She needed to treat her father. She grabbed the cool towel and rubbed his face.

"Lilly my child I am fine. What I worry about is Sterling. I.. assume he isn't here... correct?" Lloyd blurted. Lilly jumped a little at his raised voice but then settled back down.

"No Dad. S-Sterling isn't here. I was hoping you could tell me what happened to him?" Lilly calmly asked. Lloyd sighed and then frowned. He closed his eyes and a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

"Do you remember those stories I told you when you were little?" Lloyd said blankly.

"Yes father but wh-" Lilly started.

"The great darkness I told you about was a man named Overlord. We, the original ninja, had defeated him time and time again until he was finally trapped inside of your Uncle Zane. It seems... that he has broken free and taken Sterling and your Uncle as hostage."

"But why does he want Sterling? Is it because of his.. what was it? Other half?"

The door to the med room suddenly opened and Tera walked in. "Yes. If what you say is true Sensei then my father and brother were taken hostage. The Overlord's son, Lux, lives inside of my brother. It seems the Overlord is planning something for Lux."

Lloyd nodded and then slowly got out of the medical bed. He stood with the help of his staff and then walked out the door. "My students. All of you come to me please."

Jayson and Ty stopped their arm wrestling and raced each other to Sensei. Max followed close behind the other two boys. May came out of her room and wiped grease off of her face. Sarah looked away from the scorched punching bag and ran to Sensei.

"My students. Today is the day you go on your first mission! We must get Sterling back. You all will work together to get your brother back! Be careful my students. Now, suit up and prepare for battle!" Lloyd announced.

All of the ninja-in-training looked at each other and nodded. This would take planning and teamwork but they were ready to do it. Anything to get their brother back.

/ A few hours later...

"Alright! Everyone got the plan?" Lilly asked as she placed her hands on a map.

"Explain one more time please. I want to make sure everyone is prepared and knows what to do." Lloyd said. Lilly nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay. May and Jayson will use the May's new invention to track down Sterling's signal. Once it is found we will advance on The Overlord's base. Once we find a way in, stealthily, we split up. Ty and May will cut the power while Tera and I find Lux and Sterling. Sensei Lloyd will stay here with Max. Sarah, I need you to have our vehicles ready, watch the entrance, and make sure the Overlord doesn't know what we're doing. Once we get Lux and Sterling we need to get out quick. Then we get home and all get back to our daily lives!" Lilly explained.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Ty blurted. They all ran out the door and hopped onto their vehicles.

"This says that Sterling's signal is coming from somewhere in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Odd." May analyzed. Jayson peered over her shoulder.

"Hmm... OF COURSE! How could I be so stupid! There's a place in Hiroshi's Labyrinth where Ava Borg keeps all of her father's old tech! The Overlord could get more power from a place like that! Especially if he's in Uncle Zane's body!" Jayson blurted.

Everyone nodded and then took off for Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Jayson and May rode a two seater motorcycle. Ty and Sarah rode in a two seated Mech. Lilly rode on her motorcycle. Finally, Tera rode in a two seater jet. They all sped towards the Labyrinth.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello once** **again! I still havn't been able to decide on the comment I liked best! It will continue over to the chapter! What do you think will happen in chapter 24? Nobody knows! Except me! So get to writing! Please :)**

The ninja-in-training stopped in front of the building in the middle of the Labyrinth. Lilly took off her helmet and glared daggers at the building. That's where the love of her life is being held captive. That's where she's going to get him back.

The team split up after they found their way in through an air duct. Each of the ninja-in-training set off to do their tasks. Ty and May took off to find the electricity source. Tera and Lilly ran down endless hallways to find Lux and Sterling. And Sarah took watch from inside the air duct.

Lilly and Tera crept their way down the many dark hallways until they heard a small noise. There was an almost silent groan from the other side of the hallway. Both girls quickly made their way towards the noise. Once they arrived they found a cell.

"Lux! Lux are you okay!" Tera whispered.

Lux looked up with red and puffy eyes. "H-He took him away... I-I don't know where he is.." Lux sobbed. Tera and Lilly both looked at each other confused.

"Lux... who did they take?" Tera asked calmly.

"Sterling... he took him out of our head. I don't know what happened... I just... just want him back. I feel empty without him in my head to cheer me up." Lux sobbed.

Tera and Lilly both gasped and held back their own tears. "Where did he go? Maybe we can find Sterling." Lilly said quickly.

Lux raised his eyes to meet Lilly's. "Down that hall. Please save him."

"We need to get you out first. Whatever the Overlord has planned it all seems to revolve around you. Come on let's get you out of your chains." Tera said strictly. No matter how much she would have preferred to have saved her brother instead she knew Lux was more important.

Lilly and Tera picked the lock to the cell and walked in. Lilly stood watch at the door while Tera started picking away at Lux's chains. Once his hands and ankles were free she took the collar off of his neck. He stretched his neck and arms then the three set off down the dark hallway.

"Oh yea, I know this isn't really the time but... where did Damien and Jayson go?" Tera asked Lilly. Lilly smirked and slightly turned her head to the ceiling.

"I had a... special job for them. They may very well have one of the most important jobs of all!" Lilly half giggled. She looked up at a speaker hanging on the wall and smiled. The speaker suddenly beeped and two familiar voices came over it.

"HHHEEEEELLLLOOOO CREEPY TECH LAB! IT'S JAYSON THE MAN WITH HIS COMPADRE AND PARTNER IN CRIME... DAMIEN DA BEAST!" Jayson's voice yelled over the intercom.

"WE ARE HERE TO BRING ALL YOU BADDIES THE BEST OF THE WORST TUNES OUT THERE! SO LETS DROP SOME BEATS!" Damien's voice yelled.

The song 'That's My Girl' came on over the intercom. Tera started laughing while Lilly and Lux slightly giggled. They continued down the hall. Most of the doors they passed by were locked. All except one.

The door had red smoke billowing from under it. The three ninja slightly creaked open the door and peaked in. Tera half gasped as she saw what was inside. The Overlord stood over a lone computer in the room. They couldn't see what was on the screen but they could hear what they were saying.

"No, you won't do it! You can't!" A man on the computer growled.

"I assure you I can Zane. Your son will do as I say or else my son dies!" The Overlord growled back. Lux held back a few tears but eventually let one slip out. Suddenly the song on the intercom ended and 'One Call Away' came on.

"Gah, we'll discuss this later. That infernal racket must stop!" The Overlord grumbled. He spun around and started towards the door. The ninja backed away from the door and looked for a spot to hide. Lux pointed at an air vent. The Overlord flung open the door. He looked down the hall and then turned left. He then disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

The ninja made their way out of the air vent and high-fived. They snuck into the room and to the computer. "Dad" Tera whispered. A figure appeared on the screen. It was made of dark blue code but the face was clear. It had light blue eyes and Zane's warm smile. Tera put her hand on the screen and a tear ran down her face.

"My child... it's alright. This is just a temporary form." Zane said softly. He put his head on the screen and sighed. Lilly stood behind Tera and put a hand on her shoulder.

Zane lifted his head and looked at Lilly. "Is it just you two or are there more?" Zane asked. Lilly and Tera stepped away from the computer and Lux stepped forward. Zane's eyes widened and he got a little closer to the screen.

"Your okay! Oh Lux I didn't want to have to ask you to do this... but I need you to help Sterling when he reenters your body." Zane said quietly. Lux's eyes widened and he grabbed the sides of the computer.

"What did he do to him?!" Lux growled. Zane turned his head and then blipped off screen. He soon reappeared with another figure.

The figure looked exactly the same as Zane except for his face. The second figure had a long scar across his eyes that caused them to be a foggy light blue color. His smile was even warmer than Zane's.

"Sterling... w-what happened to your-"

"My eyes. Yea. It's a.. long story. I'm just... happy to know that your safe. I want you and whoever saved you to get out of here before The Overlord comes back. Take Dad with you... please."

Lilly peeked over Lux's shoulder and stood next to him. "Sterling! Oh are you okay?! If he hurt you I swear I'll-".

"Lilly! I wish I could see you my precious flower! But I'll take whatever I've got! Just your voice has given me more hope than anything..." Sterling said softly as he placed his head against the screen.

"What do you mean? Y-you can't see me... Your.. your blind!" She cried. Sterling sighed and nodded. He then looked up and smiled.

"It's okay my precious Lilly. I love you more than the moon and the stars and always will. I don't need to see you to love you." Sterling said sweetly. Lilly began crying softly and bit her lip. He was only extra sweet when he knew he might not come back.

Sterling lifted his head and smiled. "It's time to go. Lux, flip it off." Sterling said calmly. Everyone gave a small chuckle as Sterling realized what he said.

"I didn't mean it like that! Just... flip the cap off of your index finger." Sterling said trying to hold back a chuckle. Lux did as Sterling said and flipped the cap off of his index finger. It revealed a perfectly clean USB drive. Lux put the USB into the port.

Sterling and Zane turned around and then blipped off the screen. The Zane and Sterling, with the help of Zane, walked over to a large green beam of light. They stood just on the edge and waited to be downloaded into the body once more.

"Hurry up guys! 'Boom Boom Pow' just came on! That means this place is about to literally go boom boom pow!" Lilly called.

"Stand in front of me. I'll follow you in." Sterling said calmly. Zane moved in front of Sterling and the blind boy took his chance.

"I'm sorry Dad. He's going to keep coming after you and everyone I love until I give him what he wants. Tell Tera, Lilly and Lux that I love them. I... I love you dad. Goodbye." Sterling said as he held back tears. He shoved his Dad into the green beam and then stepped back. Zane saw his son's face one last time before being sucked into the USB drive.

Lilly, Tera, and Lux stared at the screen. Once it said 'file downloaded' they unplugged the USB and started out the door. They all made their way through the long and twisting halls then back to the vent they came in through. Sarah was waiting outside with everybody except Damien and Jayson.

"Everybody on their vehicles now!" Lilly yelled. Everyone started their vehicles and waited until Lilly gave the signal.

"WAIT! Lilly! Sterling didn't download onto the drive! He stayed behind!" Lux called over her com link.

Lilly's eyes widened and she put her wrist to her mouth. She pressed a button and her wrist com turned on. "JAYSON ABORT ABORT! STERLING IS STILL IN THERE! TURN OFF THE-"

 ** _BOOM_**

The building burst into flames. The roof collapsed in and the building started turning into ash and rubble. Lilly's heart dropped to her stomach and she simply stared at the rubble. Her entire world had just shattered like that. Everything that she had worked so hard at getting back was now gone. She could hardly hear the yells of her friends until Tera came over the wrist com.

"LILLY WE NEED TO GO! THE OVERLORD IS ABOUT TO BREAK FREE OF THE RUBBLE!" Tera screamed into the com link.

Lilly snapped out of her heartbreak and tried to focus on the task at hand. "Alright, everyone return back to base. We all need to talk and regroup there." She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes as she drove off on her motorcycle.

Why was it that no matter how hard she tried she always ended up losing her loved one. He had made it through one death...maybe he could make it through another?


	25. Chapter 24

**I apologize ahead of time for the short chapter. I have some crazy stuff planned for this story! I will explain it all below.**

 **Alright so here goes! I'm going to go a few more chapters and then finish this story. But don't worry! I'm making a story for each of the next gen ninja. I can't tell you the names or order they come in but I can spill a few juicy details! 1. Someone turns evil (its kinda my thing sorry) 2. One of the next gen ninja couples separates (trust me you won't guess it) 3. The next gen ninja get arrested 4. HOLIDAY SPECIALS! 5. Short stories 6. (Last one) Something to do with Wu. So there you have it! Now on to the story!**

The ninja-in-training arrived back at the temple and regrouped. Everyone was oblivious to the heartbreak that had just occurred.

"Can't believe we pulled that off! I got my friend back and we saved our uncle!" Jayson said lighthearted. Lilly bit her lip and held back tears as best she could. Tera saw her and put a hand on her shoulder. Lux also had a downcast look.

"S-Sterling stayed behind... h-he.. he didn't make it out with us.." Lilly stammered. She tried her best to hold back the tears but couldn't. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her head into her hands.

Tera's heart shattered into thousands of pieces and then sunk to the pit of her stomach. She lost him. Again. Why couldn't he listen for once! Why couldn't he just come back to her! WHY!

"Wait... he might not be gone." Lux said suddenly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Lux stayed still for a few minutes before snapping his eyes open. He stumbled backwards a bit but Jayson and Damien caught him.

"He's alive... The Overlord had gone back and transferred his data before the explosion. Sterling was... in pain. The Overlord was doing something to him... he was... changing something. And he said something about, 'Having the ultimate plan'?"

Tera and Lilly didn't bother to wipe their tears away. As good as it was to know he was alive, he was in pain. Neither could celebrate for his life when he was suffering.

"If Sterling is alive then... we're going to find him and bring him back! We just need to use the device we used before to track him! It'll take some time... which is what we're short on. Overall I still think that we can find him no matter what!" Jayson said, trying to be inspirational. Apparently his sloppy speech was enough to spark a little hope in he ninja's hearts. They would find Sterling and bring him back! Or die trying!

Lilly and Tera rushed off with Jayson to get the maps and tools they would need. Ty and Damien started checking the vehicles to fix whatever damage they may have had after the explosion. May grabbed her device and made a few configurations to it before knowing that she could safely use the device. Sarah and Lux prepared the weapons to assure they were battle ready. After everyone finished their own jobs, they all came outside and set up May's device.

Once she turned it on they picked up a signal. They began putting coordinates on the location and drawing it up on a map. Ty examined the coordinates and gasped. "Those coordinates are only five clicks away! That mean... he's just outside of Ninjago city!"

The ninja looked to each other and nodded. It was time to go get Sterling back, once and for all. Each ninja already knew what they would do. They took off for the location of Tera's brother. Lilly's boyfriend. May's best friend. Sarah's training partner. Jayson's shoulder to cry on. Damien's mental support. Ty's mistake he has to make up for. And Lux's other half. Little did they know, he wouldn't, couldn't, be any of those things anymore.


	26. Chapter 25

**Alright so yet again I am extremely late on the update! So sorry about this! I got major writers block for a while. Btw I have wrote a few short stories to help y'all pass the time between chapters. Anyways... hope you enjoy!**

Sterling awoke to find himself still blind as a bat. Yet he knew he wasn't in the same place. The events before the explosion had downloaded into his memory. He remembered his friends coming to rescue him. Him pushing his dad into the drive. His friends leaving and then the Overlord appearing in front of the computer to save it. The Overlord created a shield around the computer and himself and then downloaded Sterling into the drive. There was a mass explosion and the drive had been dropped in the event of the massive shaking and swaying of the building. When he hit the ground everything went black.

Sterling shook his head and then stood up. He suddenly heard something like a low whistle. He turned and tried following he sound. It kept getting louder and louder, meaning he was close. The whistle suddenly stopped and Sterling bumped into something. He felt around it and found that it was a box. He slowly opened it and was surprised when he felt thousands of tiny things crawling up him. Little did he know, they were of The Overlords design. They were called Code Bots.

Sterling batted at the bugs and tried to get them off of him. He felt the bugs digging at his skin, well, coded skin. Once the bugs broke through his 'firewall' Sterling cried out in pain. These things were tearing apart his insides! They were damaging his coding! It would mean almost completely erasing him for who he was! Sterling thought quickly as he heard a loud crack. The Overlord had plugged in a flash drive.

Sterling thought and then broke off a piece of coding from his head. He placed it in the box and then him, and the box, were sucked into the flash drive. As soon as he was in he was thrown out again. The box was gone but he didn't quite remember what he put in it. Actually, he didn't really remember much at all?

He sat up and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes and gasped. Why couldn't he see anything? What had happened to him? He suddenly felt his stomach lurch. Something was tearing at him from the inside. It was like having fleas on the inside of your body. His body convulsed and shook wildly. He was in such immense pain that he missed what a man next to him had said. Something about, "Ultimate plan".

"Help me, it hurts!"

"Oh, it's supposed to hurt! Hurt very very bad!"

"Why! Why are you- GAH, doing this! What have I done to you!"

"You don't remember eh? Well I guess the Code Bots are working! You aren't supposed to remember! In a few minutes you'll only have one purpose. To serve me!"

"NO! Gaaahhh! Make it stop!"

"Almost there!"

Sterling writhed and screamed for two minutes straight. Soon he lay still and unmoving. His eyes had dimmed and he was silent. After a few minutes of silence his eyes came back on. Sterling stood up and faced the Overlord. He couldn't see him of course but he could sense his presence.

The Overlord laughed and examined his new apprentice. He looked almost the exact same as he did in his old body. The only differences were his eyes, clothing, and his overall manner. His eyes had the long scar that made him blind. They were a piercing, yet foggy, red. He now wore a black ninja suit with red designs. His symbol was now that of the Overlord's. Sterling was now fierce and dangerous. All memories were forgotten of his family and friends. He was no longer the Sterling that his family knew and loved.

"My apprentice! Finally functional! You're now known as Zexal." The Overlord laughed. (See what I did there?)

"My master. I live to serve you and only you."

"I could get used to that!"

The Overlord walked with Zexal out of the room. Zexal kept his hand on the wall as he walked. He had to know his way around without sight. Luckily he was programmed to be just as deadly without sight. They walked silently through the halls and turned into a large room.

"This is the common room. You will stay here along with the other recruits. I believe you knew them from a... past life." The Overlord laughed.

"Sterling?" A girls voice said. Zexal looked at a ghost girl with vibrant green eyes.

"I am known as Zexal. I might have been Sterling in my past life but I am no longer him. He is dead." Zexal said coolly.

Haven stared at him wide eyed. When she had told him that he had to choose sides, she never expected this! She walked over and shook his hand. "Alright then Zexal. We are the Seven Dark Blades! You are now our seventh blade. I'm the leader, Haven, daughter of Morro. The skeleton girl is Asuki, daughter of Samukai. The robo dude is Kal, son of Cryptor. The floating girl is Nashi, daughter of Nadakhan. The storm guy is Barin, son of Kozu. And the normal girl over there is Huntress or Rachael, daughter of Bolobo."

Zexal bowed and the Blades smiled. Classic. It was strange though. Why wouldn't Sterling just turn into Lux if he wanted to be evil?

"Hey Zexy poo! Where's Luxy boy at?" Asuki asked. She swung her feet on the table she was sitting on and gave him a toothy smile (Not like she really had a choice).

Nashi shot Asuki a look and said, "She means, where's Lux at?"

"Lux? Who is this Lux person?" Zexal asked.

"Ya know! Your other half. The little voice in your head." Haven said.

"Are you implying that I am crazy? I assure you that I'm n-"

"No you bucket of bolts! We are not calling you crazy. Sure act like it though..." Kal snapped.

"Look here rusty! If you go around threatening me like that I-"

"SHTAKA MUCHA PRECK VULAT!" Barin yelled.

"Shut it Barin!" Nashi yelled.

The next ten minutes was filled with the Blades yelling back and forth. The Overlord grew tired of their antics and decided to get their attention. He formed a dark dagger and threw it at the light on the ceiling. The light shattered and the room fell into darkness. The yelling stopped.

"Good, now that the chicken fight is over we can discuss your first mission, hm?" The Overlord said. His purple eyes glowing bright in the dark. The Overlord had a plan, and it was a devious one at that...


	27. Chapter 26

**Ello! I'm** **sorry that I don't update regularly... Highschool just started and it's gotten pretty busy. I promise to update sooner! Anyways that's all! Love you guys!3**

Max sat in his room and chewed on his pen. He loved drawing and always did it whenever he could. Today he was thinking... giant robot dinosaur? Naw, he drew that a few days ago. Magical unicorn? No way, too girly. Giant dinosaur riding a robot unicorn? Yes! Perfect! Max took the cap off his pen and started at his drawing. After about twenty minutes he finally finished.

"That's amazing! Where'd you learn to draw like that?" Ty said as he walked into Max's room. Ty was pretty much his best friend, at least while Sterling was gone.

"My Uncle Jay showed me. He's really good at drawing blueprints and stuff. But he showed me his super secret drawings that he's never shown anyone before. He's way better than I am!"

"I dunno. I don't think Uncle Jay could ever draw a dinosaur riding a robot unicorn as awesome as you can!"

"Well duh! I'm the best at what I do! Plus, Uncle Jay can't draw too well anymore... not after that accident he got into. You know, the one that broke his hand super bad and now it shakes all the time?"

"Yea I remember Jayson telling me about it. Besides that... why don't you come eat lunch! Tera made Peanut Butter Banana Honey sandwiches!"

Max put down his pen and got out of his desk. He ran past Ty and grabbed his hand. They ran into the kitchen and sat at the table. Max waited eagerly for his sandwich. Tera was the BEST cook in the Monastery. Max had licked his lips so much that they became dry.

Ty saw that Max was parched and he grabbed the boy a glass. Ty used his powers to fill the cup and he gave it to the younger boy. Max drank the water happily and smiled as he finished the glass. Ty smiled and grabbed two sandwiches that Tera had just finished. He gave one to Max and kept one for himself. He took a bite and savored it. It was just so good!

Tera smiled as she watched the boy's eat. She remembered when she would make sandwiches for Sterling when they were little. She was older by two year and always made sure her little brother was alright. Yet now... The Overlord was doing who knows what with him! She was a terrible big sister...

Tera snapped out of her thoughts as Lux walked in. That was another thing... she had let Sterling and Lux fuse together all those years ago. It had possibly been the worst mistake of her life. Which ended up making her little brother's life even worse. Especially when she had let Sterling fall in-

Tera's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Lux was staring at her. She put on a fake smile and asked, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Lux smiled and shook his head. "I know what you're thinking about.. I've been thinking about it too. I've always known that it was a mistake but I think that when Sterling and I fused we both became better people. I learned to forget most of my evil past. Sterling learned that family always comes first. Most important... we both learned that we balance each other no matter what."

Tera sat silent and let Lux's words sink in. He was right... maybe it wasn't a mistake after all? Tera nodded and then stood up. She walked out the door and to her room. After she closed the door she went to her dresser and dug through it. She pulled out a picture and sighed.

The picture was of three small kids. Tera on the left, Sterling in the middle, and Lux on the right. They were all standing in front of a giant carnival ride called The Master. Tera could remember how Lux had gotten sick on that ride. Sterling had helped him. Then Tera ran to get her Dad. She sighed... those were the good days. The days before everything went wrong. Actually... now that she thought about it, that day at the carnival was the day Sterling and Lux had fused. What if she had-

Tera's thoughts were interrupted once again by alarms blaring. She stood up quick and put her photo back in the dresser. Tera ran out the door and outside. Sensei Lloyd briefed them quickly and sent them on their way. An attack in Ninjago City?! There hadn't been one of those for 20 years!


	28. Chapter 27

Why **do I suck so bad at updating? I DON'T KNOW! Again I'm sorry for the complete lack of updates. I've been working really hard at getting these next few chapters done and then I ever got a few of the chapters for the next book done! Can't believe I've already come this far with the story! Love y'all! Thanks for reading!**

"Alright team, remember what our objective is. We move in and cause as much destruction as we can, then I move in and serparate the ninja. Each of us takes one of them and we go to the monastery and find the kid." Zexal said as he heard the ninja's vehicles pull in. The other Dark Blades nodded and went off to their positions.

Zexal listened as his team started destroying Main Street. Haven would create small tornados and then possess objects to scare people. Nashi poofed things into nonexistence. Kal was shooting things like crazy and was hacking into the mainframe of the city. Barin simply destroyed everything in sight. Huntress fired many different arrows at some of the villagers, the arrows had toxins unknown to them. And Asuki popped up scaring people. Zexal smiled and then heard the ninja getting ready.

Lilly, Tera, May, Sarah, Damien, Jayson, Lux, and Ty got out of their vehicles quickly. They each split up for their own villain. May and Jayson took Nashi. Lilly took Haven. Tera and Lux took Kal. Damien took Barin. Sarah took Asuki. Then Ty took Huntress. Each of them battled fiercely. Soon, the villains put their plan into action.

"Come on fire face! Don' cha' wanna have a little fun? *yawn*" Asuki teased as she danced around Sarah's blade.

"Grr... get back here you demon child!" Sarah growled as she chased Asuki into a dark alleyway. Once Asuki was backed against the wall she turned and smiled.

"You shunta followed me fire face... hehehe" Asuki giggled as a cloaked figure tackled Sarah and knocked her out. Zexal stood up and nodded to Asuki who ran, or rather skipped, back to the battle. Zexal grabbed the unconscious girl and hauled her onto the roof.

Next was Damien. The Earth ninja gave a powerful round house kick to Barin's face. The stone boy staggered a bit but then regained his balance. Barin's eyes shifted away from Damien's for a few mere seconds, then he suddenly turned and ran towards an alleyway. Barin reached the end and like Asuki, knew what would happen next. Zexal sprang from the rooftop and behind Damien. Luckily, the Earth Master turns around quick enough before Zexal could inject the drugs. Damien glared at him but soon recognized the face. "Sterling?" He whispered. Zexal kneed him in the gut and then injected the drugs. Barin nodded and then walked back to the battle.

Jayson and May were next. This time he would get Nashi's help. Once the Djin girl flew into the alley she rushed at the twins. They both tried to protect themselves but couldn't. Nashi grabbed May and held a sword to her neck. Zexal came from behind and knocked Jayson out. May screamed and Nashi pulled the sword closer to her neck.

Zexal brought Jayson to the roof and tied him up with the others. He tried to sense what was happening out on the street. He heard Kal being deactivated and Haven using a wind shield to protect herself from a spraying fire hydrant. Zexal rolled his eyes and sensed the yellow, purple, and grey(?) ninja. He silently listened as the scene below him unfolded.

"May! What happened?!" Lilly gasped as she realized the lack of other ninja. Lux was on her left and seemed a little... off. Tera was to her right and stared down the Djinn girl that held her friend.

"Guys! You need to be carful they-"

Nashi pressed the sword against May's neck and growled. May shut her mouth and squealed. Nashi smiled then let the sword loosen a bit.

A figure jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the trio. The figure was wearing a black cloak and hid their face. The figure's eyes were a foggy red. He turned his head towards them all and stopped when he was somewhat facing Lux. Then something about him... changed.

They both somehow locked eyes and couldn't look away. One had light, icy blue eyes and the other had terrifying, foggy red eyes. They both growled at the same time and then rushed at each other. Both of them created swords of ice. Black ice and crystal ice clashed in the head to head battle.

Zexal swung a crystal dagger at Lux's stomach but Lux spun out of the way. Lux took advantage of his new ninja training quickly. He shifted his weight onto his back foot and pushed off. He sprang from wall to wall and confused Zexal.

Yet, Zexal knew better. Sure he was a new man but he did remember a few things from his past life. Just as Lux leaped off the wall to lunge at him, Zexal ducked under him and grabbed his foot. He threw Lux who crashed into Tera.

The air in Tera's artificial lungs was suddenly rushed out as Lux landed on top of her. She wheezed and tried to sit up. She couldn't, Lux was still dazed and on top of her. She groaned and coughed.

Lilly turned to her former boyfriend and looked into his eyes. She could have sworn by her life, that she had seen his eyes flicker blue. His eyes had a small amount of worry in them even if he couldn't see the event unfolding. Then it disappeared. Zexal turned to Lilly and simply stared at her with foggy red eyes.

"I'll return again Next Gen... just you wait. Something BIG is coming. And you won't be able to stop it." Zexal growled. The black cloaked boy leapt to the roof and cut his prisoners free.

Lilly climbed onto the roof just as Zexal disappeared. She quickly ran and tried to wake her friends. Once they all came out of their groggy state they climbed down the wall.

Lux helped Tera stand as she continued to cough. Lux saw everyone climb down the wall and then counted heads. He grew a worried look and then recounted. "Lilly...", Lux said worriedly, "where's Ty?!"

/

Zexal sighed and then walked quickly down the hall. His team had already returned to base. A failure was NOT going to please his master. He flung open the door and screwed up his face. "Alright... explain to me why we LOST today?!"

The Blades turned around quickly and saw their leader. Huntress stepped up with a smile on her face. "We DIDN'T lose, SIR! I captured one of the Next Gen. The water ninja. He should be plenty enough to count as a win!" Huntress boasted.

Zexal sat still for a moment and thought it over. "Yes... it should suffice for now. Yet the next time we FAIL, we will not be able to get out of it this easy. So don't rely on capturing weaklings. Take him to the cells and don't bring him food until morning. I have to go report to the Overlord." Zexal said flatly. He turns and then walked back out the room.

Haven turned and looked from her team to Zexal. The whole thing made her feel awful. It wasn't right. Yet she couldn't do anything about it. She was a villain and that was that. She grabbed a clump of Ty's hair and dragged him along with her. Only once did she look down and see the pain in his eyes. Maybe... just maybe... she didn't have to be bad.. just... maybe.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello guys! I really suck at updating.. sorry! This one has taken especially long because of a few family issues. The story is also winding down. That doesn't mean it won't be exciting though! See y'all next chapter!**

Zexal walked down the hallways silently. He hadn't had much time to think over this whole ordeal. He neever really thought about who he was. Or why that guy made him so peeved off. The Overlord has told him not to think about it... but that's all he wanted to do.

He had even lied to his team. He had already reported to the Overlord earlier. Prisoners didn't interest his master. Yet... something felt good about disobeying his master. Zexal opened the door to his room and shut it behind him. He locked the door and then flipped onto his bed.

He knew that Zexal wasn't his real name. What WAS his name? Who WAS he? Who WAS his family? These were the things that he could just barely grasp.

'Come on... your stronger than this! Dig deeper. Dig... deeper.' Zexal thought. He strained his mind as hard as he could. He felt a burning sensation on his forehead but he kept pushing. It hurt. It really hurt. But he still tried.

Then, he suddenly got a rush. As if he had just broken through a barrier in his mind. It all flooded back onto him. It was a typhoon of emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger, frustration, pain, but mostly relief.

His name... IS Sterling Julien.

He... IS the Next Gen Ninja of ice.

His family... IS Zane Julien, Pixal Julien, Tera Julien, Damien Brookstone, Lilly Garmadon, Max Garmadon, Jayson Walker, May Walker, Sarah Flamely, Lux Julien/Lord, Haven Morrison, Barin, Asuki, Nashi Khan, Kal, Huntress/Rachel, and... Ty. Ty Flamely. His prisoner.

Sterling jumped off of his bed and walked to the door quickly. This just made his life a little more interesting. He knew how to beat the Overlord. It was up to him now. He could remember everything he did while being Zexal. Especially when the Overlord discussed some very... personal.. things with him.

Flashback

'Master? Why do you require me to be here?' Zexal asked blankly.

'Zexal... in a couple short months you've already become one of my best generals. I must confess with you. I'm dying... I won't be here forever. When I die I'll need someone to become the next Overlord. And I have made my decision... it will be you Zexal. My essence will transfer into your body.' The Overlord sighed.

Zexal's blank eyes stayed unmoving and he nodded slightly. 'Thank you master. You will not be disappointed.'

'I know I won't.' The Overlord hissed.

Flashback end

The Overlord is dying. He could stop it. He could end it. End his evil tyranny. But he would need help first.

Sterling turned and ran down the halls. He was headed for the dungeons. If anyone could help him it would be Ty and the Blades. As he made it to the stairway to the dungeon he heard voices.

It was hushed but he could hear Haven say, "I'm going to get you out of here." Sterling smiled and started down the stairs. He put on a serious face and then stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Haven turned and took on a pale green complexion. "Uh.. um... yea, THATS TIGHT YOU NINJA SCUM! NO FOOD TILL MORNING!" She suddenly screamed at Ty.

Ty was confused at first but then fired back, "GET OUF OF MY FACE GHOST GIRL!"

Sterling walked over to Haven and Ty. "I heard the entire conversation... it's good to know I won't have to break this numbskull out of here myself." Sterling smiled and pulled out his keys.

"Zexal sir I can't le-"

"Come on Havey? Can you not just call me Sterling?" He said smiling. He unlocked the door and Ty pulled the blind boy into a hug.

"I love you man! How the heck are you not looney psycho right now?! Never mind, let's just get out of here." Ty said quickly.

Sterling was about to start walking when he felt something strange. It was the Overlord. But he sensed it too late. Sterling got a sharp jab to the stomach which made him crumple to the ground.

"Mmm... I'm disappointed in you Zexal. I really had high hopes for you. Oh well... looks like I'll have to find someone else to take your job after you're exterminated." The Overlord hissed. The Overlord raised his hands above his head and brought them down quickly. There was a bright flash, then everything turned black.

 **This chapter is so short! I'm really sorry!**


	30. Chapter 29: THE FINAL CHAPTER

**Awwwww... guys this is the last chapter of this book. I'm sorry but I literally cried while writing it and stuff it was just too much for me. I've also decided to take down my "Trick... or not?" Short story because it's WAAAAAAY past Halloween and it's almost Christmas so I'll do a Christmas Special instead!**

 **Alright... not ready for this chapter buuuuut... here goes. Hope you enjoy!**

The wall next to Sterling and the Overlord exploded just before the Overlord could bring down his hands. It threw Sterling into a wall and knocked him unconscious. A familiar voice suddenly came through the smoke.

"Uh... oops?" Jayson said innocently. Then the Next Gen Ninja burst through the hole in the wall. Sarah went to her brother's side and gave him a quick hug. Tera and Lux went to Sterling's side and slung him across their shoulders. The others all stood protective in front of their teammates and Haven.

"Well well.. the little ninja came to rescue my new heir to Ninjago?" The Overlord cackled. He had an unsettling gleam in his eyes.

"It's over Overlord! Your reign of terror on Ninjago is done! You lost!" Lilly growled. She took a stand in front of her team and glared at the evil incarnation in front of her.

"Oh dear child... on the contrary. My reign of terror has just begun." With that the Overlord shot dark magic from his fingertips. The dark tendrils were sharp and could pierce through titanium.

Lilly was unfazed and she brought up her hands. Purple particles appeared around her hands and the tendrils of darkness fell to the ground limply. She hadn't accomplished her goal yet. She then made the stairs around the Overlord collapse.

The Overlord fell and got back up quickly, he had rage burning in his eyes. He sent a barrage of dark tendrils but it couldn't get within a foot of Lilly. The other ninja then joined in. Each yelling out their powers.

"EARTH"

"LIGHTNING"

"WATER"

"ICE"

"FIRE"

"AMBER"

"MOLECULAR VIBRATION"

Everyone shot out their powers and it struck the Overlord. The Overlord staggered back and knew he was weak. Yet, not weak enough to lose to their powers. Then he suddenly heard a child's voice yell.

"ENERGY!"

Max burst through the hole in the wall and formed a ball of pure energy. The Overlords eyes widened and he turned to look at Sterling. He thought, 'I'll be destroyed before I can be reborn again. I must make this quick.' He shot a dark tendril at the boy but it dissolved over top of him. The dark energy it was made from dropped onto Sterling. It sunk into the unconscious boy's artificial skin as if nothing had happened.

Max released the ball of energy, but before it hit the Overlord... the dark man smiled wide. His plan was taking action. The energy hit him and he sank to the ground in pain. Before the Overlord closed the final curtain, he let out a maniacal laugh. Then he disappeared.

All was quiet, unmoving. Until a small groan came from Sterling. He opened his eyes and was worried at first, until he remembered he was blind. "W'z goin' on?" Sterling slurred. He felt the people holding him lift him into a standing position. Sterling turned his head and faced... Lux.

"Lux... LUX! A-And Tera! And Damien! And Jayson! And May! And Ty! And Sarah! And Lilly! My sweet Lilly! A-And... Max?" Sterling exclaimed. He turned to the little boy and raised his brow as if he could see him. "Max why are you here?"

Lilly had been so wrapped up in getting her boyfriend back... that she forgot about her brother. "Yea... Max what ARE you doing here? You're SUPPOSED to be with Dad!"

Max grinned and said, "I am with Dad! Dad followed me in spiritual form! He's back at the monastery using his weird meditation stuff." The little boy was wearing his father's old green ninja suit from when he was a child.

"I'm just glad that we're all back. I love you guys!" Sterling said as he pulled them all in for a hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes before separating. They made sure to soak in all the love.

As the hug dispersed, Sterling grabbed onto Lilly. "I missed you." He said and then pulled her in for a kiss. Lilly was taken aback at first but then filled with joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed that way. Until something unexpected happened.

Sterling was filled with so much joy that he had barely noticed his legs going numb. It started at his toes and slowly climbed up his legs. He tried to move them a bit but couldn't feel them. It was as if they were... made of stone. Sterling didn't dare break free of the kiss. It would worry Lilly. He felt as his waist went numb and then was turned to stone. Sterling knew he had to do something and quick. So, he slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"Lilly...", Sterling said as happily as he could, "no matter what... I will ALWAYS love you." She stared at his foggy eyes intently and was confused. He gently cupped his hand on her shin and smiled. She closed her eyes and felt his warm hands that had a slight chill. When she felt the earth disappear and his soft skin turn scratchy, she became worried. She opened her eyes and wished that she hadn't.

Though he was made of stone, Sterling had his beautiful movie star smile and hand was still gently cupping Lilly's face. Lilly had been too shocked to move. But when the last tips of his white hair turned to stone... she lost it. Lilly burst into tears and fell onto Sterling's frozen form. Her tears just rolled down the stone and onto the floor.

The other ninja had been watching as Sterling turned to stone. All of them were also too shaken to do anything. Tera had at some point let a few tears fall but not much more. Lux continued to whisper 'no no no' under his breath. And the rest of the ninja were shaking or crying. And Max was just, well, confused.

Jayson wiped away a few tears and shakily said, "S-s-so what do we d-d-do n-now?" He sniffled and looked around the room. Everyone was trying, and failing, to compose themselves.

Lilly let out a few more sobs before she stood up to face her team. Her tears were still fresh and her eyes were red, but in a steady voice she said, "We need to get him back to the monastery. We have to try and help but... not here. We will from now on call him The Blind Ninja in his honor until he comes back. My father will know what to do." With that she turned and put a hand on his face. She put her forehead to his and sighed.

Damien, Ty, and Lux lifted Sterling out of the Overlord's lair and towards one of the vehicles. They fastened him to the vehicles and took off towards the monastery. The wind wiped away their tears and gave them a new determination as a team. Nothing could change their newfound drive. At least not until... the next time.


	31. Announcement of the next story!

**Hi guys! So if you only follow this story and not my account then I want to let everyone know that the next story is up! Ninja Elites 2: Inner Workings was posted not too long ago and I really hope you all enjoy it! Remember to review, follow, and favorite! Also I was going to add that I am holding an OC contest! The winning OC gets to be the main villain's sidekick and best friend. I have more information if you need it but please comment your OC on my new story and I will DM you to tell you if you have won! Thank you all so much for being awesome! Ciao!**


End file.
